Blood Lotus
by VanillaStratos
Summary: Creatures of the night, cursed by bloodlines and sins from the past. Enter Kimiko, shrouded in mystery and tangled in lies. Raikim AU. In which Raimundo is obsessed with perfection, Kimiko doesn't have much of a temper, Clay is a wise old grump and Omi is… well, Omi. Nature vs nurture, just what makes a killer? Rewrite of CaJuN VoOdOo's 'Blood Orchid'.
1. Prologue: Of Flashbacks & New Beginings

**_I have died once._**

It was bright. It was hard to breathe. Fire's spreading, and completely surrounded by death, a young girl sat in its midst watching her hands stain scarlet red. And she thought to herself: no one had told her the skies could rain blood.

 ** _It hurt…_**

 ** _I remember a fire._** ** _  
_** ** _Burning. Spreading. Dancing._** **_  
_****_It lit up the night sky in a great orange hue as the ground started to give way._**

 ** _How could I possibly forget? That was how my life came to an end._**

The ground exploded around her. Vaguely the little girl registered her world tilting, registered the darkness slowly creeping into her eyes, felt the ground as it hit. And in that short time of falling, all she could think about was how much it hurt.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

She was dying. She was sure of it. She could no longer feel her legs, could no longer move her fingers. The flames continued closing in as the world continued to burn. And from a distance, within the flames, she heard the voices starting to chant:

 _Purge the world of sinners.  
Purify this world.  
Do this for the crown._ _  
_ _They cannot be allowed to live.  
Burn away the sole embodiment of evil.  
Long live the vampire king._

They wanted them dead. They've always wanted them dead.

 ** _I'm looking for a little girl. I have to save her. Except, most likely, she's already dead…_**

* * *

Raimundo is fourteen.

He has everything a boy his age could possibly want; money, the latest video games, popularity, girls – everything. He has connections with the most powerful man alive; everyone knew this powerful man as the great Lord Hawkesworth, but Raimundo knew this man as father. The all-powerful son of an all-powerful man and yet he's sneaking around the neighbourhood near midnight like some common rogue.

But anything, anything, would beat having that heavy pile of expectations stacked upon his head at home.

 _Chin up. Not one crease on your shirt, Raimundo. Not one stammer in your words. You'll never amount to anything otherwise._

Now, running down the streets, he was weightless.

Raimundo rounded the corner. This year, he would finally attend the festival down by neighbouring town. He would watch the colourful lights and the passing parades he's only heard about from the gossiping maids downstairs. If he was lucky, he'd make it back home before sunrise and no one would be the wiser.

Down the path, he spotted a young girl about his age – a strange young girl with dark hair cropped short to her shoulders – trying to peer over the fence of some old house. Now, Raimundo knew that he really should be on his way, but Lord Hawkesworth had raised a control freak and because of it, Raimundo just had to know what this strange girl was thinking not just trying the gate.

So, he simply walked right up behind her and said, "Hello, stranger."

The strange girl whipped around so fast her hair nearly slapped him in the face.

"Are you stealing?" he asked.  
"No."  
"You seem pretty suspicious to me."  
"I'm not a thief. I'm just trying to get into my house."

She had a slight accent. Spanish, maybe Italian. She's clearly not from around here, or anywhere remotely close for that matter.

"Could you help me get over this fence?" she asked.  
"And aid you in robbing a family blind in their sleep? No thanks."  
"I live here for God's sake. This is my house."  
"There is a large gate out front and you choose to scale the fence. Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

She was watching him, studying him with those eyes; a clear blue like he's never seen. She's quite pretty, he realised. There was this little spark in her eyes that he rarely sees from those amongst his kind. She was studying him, calculating how far to push him and Raimundo had to admit, it was slightly intriguing to behold.

He heard footsteps approaching. Much too quiet, much too hurried. It couldn't be a simple random passer-by. And it definitely wasn't human. Those were the quiet footsteps of a vampire.

Raimundo ducked down behind a row of bushes despite the strange looks he was receiving from the strange girl. True to his suspicions, the woman rushing past was no human. Through the gap between the bushes he recognised her in her uniform; one of his mother's younger maids, Kaila.

He watched her hurry along, taking a left down the lane; the way towards the festival, he realised. Shit. Poor Kaila, most probably they'd settle for lecturing her when she returned empty-handed without him. Surely his butler would give him an earful for all of this. A two-hour lecture with five extra hours of lessons to add to his regime.

The girl was crouching down next to him, of course, without nearly the same amount of stress as he. So much for calling her a thief. He's the idiot who looked deathly suspicious next to her.

"Must be fun to play hide-and-seek with the help," she grinned.  
"Be quiet."  
"That's no fun."  
"I'll rip your throat out and dump you on the streets."  
"I'd like to see you try."

She was challenging him. Her, a mere tiny human, challenging him on the streets.

"Tell you what," she offered, "Get me over this fence and I'll leave you alone."

"You're crazy." Raimundo then made the mistake of sparing her a glance. Bad news was that this girl wasn't kidding at all. He sighed, "And if I refuse?"

"Then I scream for her attention and wake up half the neighbourhood."

Damned girl. He threw her a dirty look and reluctantly went, "Fine..."

"Great! Could you please kneel over then?"

He stared, gawked at her in utmost disbelief. "You're joking."

"Just hurry up and do it."

This girl was crazy, absolutely nuts. He bent over like she asked and in a second, he felt the weight of her feet upon his back, then upon his shoulders.

"Are you mad!?" he exclaimed. She wasn't very tall, so even on his back, she could barely reach the top. He stumbled and she came incredibly close to completely falling over.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" he told her in hushed whispers, she stumbled again and Raimundo felt obliged to add, "–and me!"

"It needs to be a little higher."  
"What?"  
"Could you stand up?"

Now he wanted to simply push her off and call it a night. He wanted to look her in the eye and strangle this stupid girl for all she was worth. But Raimundo was also a man of his word. So in one smooth action, Raimundo stood on his feet and promptly heaved her onto the fence.

"Thanks," she swung her legs up and over onto the other side then leapt down with a unique grace that he's only seen from amongst creatures of his own kind. He's never seen a human move with such elegance before. It was interesting to watch, but the girl was too smart, too cheeky and he was no idiot. If he stayed for even a second longer, God knew what this girl would request of him next.

But as he turned to leave, she called out to him. "You're going to see the festival, aren't you?"

He contemplated ignoring her, but his father did too good a job at instilling courtesy into his morals. "Yes," he grumbled.

"The view of the parade is much better from the hill outside of town. Plus, you won't have to worry about getting found by your maids."

She had been looking him straight in the eye and Raimundo could've sworn he's never seen eyes quite this beautiful in his lifetime. Raimundo had never met a girl quite this absurd. His father may beg to differ, but Raimundo thinks that this girl is absolutely brilliant. Crazy, but brilliant.

"Thank you."

* * *

She was a strange girl in the middle of a neighbourhood trying to scale a fence. In all the fourteen years he's lived, she doesn't leave that large of an impression on him. Her face disappears from his memory with time, but those eyes, those beautiful clear eyes remained. He would never forget the shade of blue. The way it gleamed under the moonlight, the way she looked at him without awe, without fear.

She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

Raimundo is fourteen and he is discovering for the first time what it means to be fascinated.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **HEY~ I'm back! Thank you for taking the time to read this story. But before we go on, I first have to give credits to CaJuN VoOdOo. This story is based on CaJuN's story Blood Lotus which was never finished. So if you have the time, please check that out because it was one of the stories that first got me so hooked to Raikim:))**

 **Also, special thanks to my lovely beta-reader, PhoenixForce42! This story wouldn't have been even half as satisfying to write if not for you.**

 **I really hope you all enjoy it! Please feel free to review and critique it as well:D All criticism is welcome:)**


	2. Chapter 1: To Alyssum Academy

_They had lived in seclusion for millennia – and for millennia, there was peace._

 _It was no secret; the Council Five had always wished their family dead. All their members – past, present, and future – were monsters. As far as they've always known, there was only one way to deal with monsters; control them; chain them up and cage them for all of eternity._

 _They mustn't roam free._

 _Because the day they do will mark the end of history._

 _Because if they do, they will destroy us all..._

* * *

It was early July in the Hawkesworth mansion.

Sunlight filtered in through the gaps of closed curtains; piercing, glaring. It brought with it a warmth that under normal circumstances would've been invigorating, but with that said, one did not simply shine its rays upon a sleeping man and expect him not to grumble.

Raimundo turned, checked his bedside clock. With sunlight this bright, he should've known that it couldn't be any later than three in the afternoon. He shielded his eyes with his arm, embracing the inviting haze of sleep just in time for Kazuma to storm the keep.

"Good morning, Young Master Hawkesworth."

A slight pause, a loud groan.

"Five more minutes."  
"Young Master Hawkesworth, I must insist that you–"  
"Go away, Kazuma."

He rolled onto his stomach, threw his bolster at his faithful butler. Maybe if he ignored him, he would go away.

"Ten more minutes…"

Lord, bless the poor souls in charge of waking their young masters. But of course, Kazuma was never one to be deemed a dear poor soul. Without notice, damned butler stripped the covers from his form, pulled his pillows right from under him, then opened his drapes in a motion so sudden it hurt his sensitive eyes from behind closed eyelids.

"Sir, I must advice against the usual shenanigans." Kazuma emptied his arms onto a bedside dresser. "Lord Hawkesworth is already awaiting your presence in the Grand Hall."

"What?" Raimundo shot up in an instant.

"The Lord and Lady are already expecting you in the Grand Hall."

"Shit."

He got up in a tangle of crumpled bedsheets and pillows, but that finally got him moving. With eyes now open and hair sticking in every direction possible, he rushed into the shower, did his tie, his uniform, that hair, all whilst Kazuma recited him his long, _very long_ , schedule. Multi-tasking, Kazuma calls it. Time was everything to a man like Lord Hawkesworth. If Raimundo was ever to survive father dearest's intense scrutiny, he was going to have to do much, _much_ better.

 _Perfection_ , he told himself as he approached the grand hall, _nothing short of perfection_.

"Oh, one last thing."  
"Yes, Kazuma?"  
"Shoelace."

What was worse exactly? The fact that this was no longer a surprise, or that eighteen years of life and he still couldn't remember the importance of tying his shoelaces? He crouched down to rectify this, making it a point to curse the damned creator of bloody shoelaces.

No more mistakes, he told himself. Everything had to be absolutely flawless. With that in mind, he pushed open the large doors leading into the dining hall and stepped right in.

His mother was first to acknowledge his arrival.

"Raimundo! Good morning, sweetie."

Food had already been neatly arranged on the table, bacon, eggs, toast and – he could smell it – fresh human's blood. Lord Hawkesworth, naturally, sat at the head of the table, sieving through his pile of politics.

"Morning, Father. Mother."

The servants bow as he passed and Raimundo took his seat to the right of Lord Hawkesworth like he's been taught to do as his mother watched on with keen interest. She was kind, beautiful and unimaginably elegant. The perfect role model to the young girls of their generation.

"So Raimundo, I hear from your uncle that you'll be moving into the academy's dormitories soon."  
"Actually mother, I'm moving in today."  
"Is that so?"

She looked downcast for someone who'd urged him to stay within campus grounds. ' _To become an integral part of the student body_ ' she had said – but truth be told, Raimundo knew she was trying to create opportunities for interaction with his eligible Blood Lotus candidates.

As the descendants of the first original vampire, the Hawkesworths were practically royalty amongst their kind. Each clan of purebloods possessed the innate ability to control a single element, but the Hawkesworths of even rarer bloodline could control them all. With blood so powerful, the Blood Lotus was a magic created in order to sustain the purity of the Hawkesworths. Every generation, the Blood Lotus selected the perfect bride for each heir, and each time the magic has never failed.

Raimundo didn't understand that kind of logic. For magic to decide who would be occupying the other half of his bed each bed, he thought it was simply duty. His mother, on the other hand, strongly believed in its magic, often pushing him to get to know his eligible candidates. But the Blood Lotus Selection was absolute so he hardly saw the point, because interaction or not, he was to marry his selected. No questions asked. But if there was anyone who held the Blood Lotus Selection in the highest of regards, it was his mother. After all, centuries ago, it had been her who'd once been chosen.

"I should probably contact your uncle," his mother thought aloud. "Perhaps he could make your stay a little more comfortable."

"Fung is the academy's headmaster, Leanne. Not Raimundo's personal caretaker." Lord Hawkesworth turned another page, then waved over his loyal servant by the doorway. "Kazuma, see to it that Raimundo gets settled in comfortably."

"Understood, Master Hawkesworth."

"That's alright Kazuma, I can move in just fine on my own."

"Nonsense. Take Kazuma with you. He also has more pressing issues to see to at the academy."

"Issues?"

"We just received word from our informants in Italy. It seems that the Alistairs have finally grown tired of hiding."

"The Alistair Clan is re-emerging?"

Lord Hawkesworth nodded. "Their heir will be attending the academy this fall. Our informants say he's reached the full maturity of his powers and I won't have him creating mayhem amongst our ranks."

Their heir attending the same academy as he? The descendant of Toreia? Raimundo had been taught from a young age that no good creature could ever come out from a clan such as theirs. No one had seen or heard from them in centuries, at least not until one night several months prior when the Head of Alistair had gone stark-raving crazy and donated half of his entire fortune – worth hundreds of billions – to charities all over the world. Father speculated that the Alistair heir was a screw-up and that Lord Alistair would sooner throw away his fortune than hand it over to his failure of a son.

"Father, you don't believe the Alistairs are behind this recent rise in the Heylin, do you?"

The dark expressions that followed were answer enough. Even his mother had her own theories on the matter, wearing the same look of a dark secret in her eyes. Arguably, since the dark ages, the Heylin have existed as one of the largest threats to their kind. Deranged, rampant vampires – all turned, not born – who had long lost their minds upon turning. They were the vampires that the humans knew in folklore and stories, ones that terrorised villages and hunted even the strong; wild by nature and crazed by blood.

News of their rise was spreading and people were expecting their Vampire King to fix it.

Lord Hawkesworth put his report down, looked his son dead in the eye and commanded his son, "Take Kazuma with you, Raimundo. He will handle the rest."

Raimundo hesitated and Lord Hawkesworth took the opportunity to drive his point home.

"It's one thing to be independent, son. It's another to be stupid."  
"I understand, father."

That was exactly the sort of son he had raised, so very obedient. He smiled. He always did have his way no matter the situation.

"Excellent."

* * *

She twirls, sets the rose in her hair and hums her favourite tune. She has long accepted that she'll never sound like her mother does, but so long as it doesn't sound too awful to the ears, she doesn't care. She'll live.

She really likes the campus gardens, she decides. It's nothing compared to what she's seen before but it smells like a gentle morning breeze. Like the smell of a meadow – sometimes bare, sometimes covered in wild flowers. It reminds her of her childhood. It reminds her of home.

A car pulls out on the driveway. Quite unusual for this time of day. And a young man dressed in their academy colours steps out of the passenger's seat with all the charm and poise of a noble's son. His attendant is carrying his baggage, she notes – probably another arrogant noble with nothing but his father's money and status to flaunt.

Her gaze follows him as he strides through the gardens with purpose. The academy's uniform has always looked stunning, but there was just something about the way that the young man wore them that elevated it into making a girl look twice. And as she catches his eye, she is momentarily stunned by the familiarity of his features.

She recognises this boy, she realises. She's only seen him once before but he had been one of the most handsome creatures she'd ever seen. She remembers those stunning features; how could she not? After all, she had once gotten on top of the poor boy's shoulders and stepped all over his back.

He had been an interesting boy, and she remembered him well.

He doesn't seem to remember her though. He looks her in the eye, flashes her a charming smile but never once stops in his steps.

Three years down the road and she still has no idea who he is. Apparently, it looks like neither does he.

But now that she's seen him once again, she has renewed her interest in finding out. This time, she is determined to find out who he is.

* * *

His impression of the Pureblood's common room remained the same. The furniture remained too traditional, beautiful, but Victorian. A rather odd feeling to have but this place somehow always managed to bring comfort yet suffocated all at once. He both loved and hated the place.

At the moment though, Raimundo was thankful for its existence because halfway to the third floor, Raimundo had been surrounded, somewhat ambushed, by a group of freshmen trying to gain his undivided attention. The squealing had given him a headache, and the exclusive common room had granted him much needed refuge from that.

Settling into his usual armchair by the fireplace though, all he felt in that moment was comfort.

"Kazuma, please take my items to my suite."  
"Understood, Sir. I'll have everything arranged to your usual preferences."  
"No need. Just leave them in the corner by the door."

After centuries of faithful service, Kazuma chose to just do, not question. He bowed and proceeded with his instructions. Of all the puzzling requests Raimundo has ordered of him over the years – asking for something he's never wanted before out of the blue, ordering his utmost discretion over the silliest of things – this one just wasn't worth fretting over.

Truth be told, it was just the simple need of Raimundo's to complete this one basic task with his own two hands, not Kazuma's.

"Hello, cousin."

She strode in through the large doorway with all the pride and dignity of a Pureblood, Cross Clan insignia shining on her gold cuff hair tie.

"Lynith, it's great to see you!" Raimundo kissed her on the cheek. "I trust you had a pleasant vacation?"

She laughed, neither overly graceful nor elegant despite their family's strict upbringing. "So formal with me now that you've spent your holidays with daddy dearest, Raimundo?" She dropped into the couch across from him, legs dangling on the arm rest, finger drawing traces of electricity in the air. "Really Rai, vacation just isn't the same without you."

"I could say the same to you."

They sat across from each other on the couches for a while, laughing and telling stories about times spanning from their vacation away to times from that of their childhood. Growing up, the two of them had always been close. Their relationship the very topic of envy amongst siblings. The unyielding bond and trust between them evident, yet ever unspoken.

Then suddenly, the mysterious gold in Lynith's eyes began to glow. The sudden activation of her powers often scared the hell out of the people around them, but Raimundo had seen it before and he knew exactly what it meant. "Another premonition?"

She nodded. "I've been getting the hang of it recently." The glow slowly faded from her eyes after a moment and already he could see the amusement playing out across her face. "I still can't find a way to get these visions to appear whenever I want, but when it counts I can get them to stop. Oh, and you might want to tell George Randson to stay clear of Arella today."

"Randson George? The one from the neighbouring class?"  
"The one and only."  
"So what is poor Randson about to do this time?"  
"Let's just say that Arella will be quite busy untangling spaghetti from her hair all afternoon."

Raimundo laughed. Arella had quite the reputation regarding her explosive temper, but for as long as he's known her, Raimundo had never actually seen that infamous temper directed towards him. Lynith claimed that it was because Arella was completely infatuated by him – that much he knew – but until he had seen it for himself, Raimundo knew better than to pass judgement.

The sound of footsteps down the hallway caught their attention and Raimundo stood for the sake of formality to acknowledge the arrival of the others. Arella of course, approached him first; sakura hair trailing behind her, violet eyes filled with admiration. No doubt she had always been the most beautiful creature in school and being the heiress of the Lucard Clan, everyone knew how much Arella hoped and prayed that she would be selected by the Blood Lotus to be Raimundo's bride. He wouldn't have minded really. After all, Arella was very beautiful – possibly the most beautiful of their entire generation.

Trailing behind her with a soft thud of the closing of his book was Frederick, the perfect young heir to Althalos. "Good to see you, Raimundo," he greeted.

"Frederick. Glad to see you back as well."

It was slightly strange to be seeing the both of them arriving together. Raimundo knew how they've always bickered to no end. Already, Frederick looked as if he was holding back a snide comment or two and completely sympathetic, Lynith went forward to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how are you adjusting to your spectacles?" she asked, adjusting them a little.

"Terrible. It's irritating to say the least and completely unnecessary."

She lifted his chin, gave him a once over. "I don't know, it looks kinda good on you."

"Hardly, I look like an insipid scholar with an identity crisis." In the minutes that followed, he busied himself with the continuous adjustment of his spectacles, trying to push it higher up his nose while it was already close to disappearing into his forehead. Really, Frederick could be such a stiff. Everyone else saw his spectacles as a testament to his power. The only way of suppressing such dangerous abilities; a strange power of the eye that nobody can quite explain. It scared people. To a point where despite having it fully under control, Frederick had been asked, somewhat forced, into those damned spectacles and had been hating on them ever since.

Within the hour, the rest of the Purebloods had arrived; Solomon Omi, Logan Clay and then S'valia Celeste who'd apologised profusely upon learning she had been last to arrive, even if she had in fact been well on time.

"So, anything interesting happened while we were apart?" Raimundo asked.

"I have finally reached the full potential of my powers." Omi supplied.

"Yes, so I have heard," Raimundo distinctly remembered sending the Solomons a generous gift basket. "A belated happy birthday to you, Omi."

"Thank you, Raimundo."

"More importantly," Frederick interrupted, clearing his throat. "I received news this morning about a certain new comer who will be joining us this year?"

"Ah yes," Raimundo nodded. "The Alistair heir."

Raimundo had always thought the key to controlling any given situation as a leader was to maintain his calm. Evidently that wasn't the case for this situation. If just the mere mention of the Alistair heir invoked such unrest amongst the Purebloods, Raimundo really wasn't looking forward to the moment when the heir showed his face at Alyssum Academy.

"How can you be so calm about this!?" Omi exploded. Everyone knew the hierarchy of the Purebloods. Whilst the Hawkesworths were known to be sovereign, the Alistairs ranked a close second. Not just in terms of influence but in terms of power as well. Masters of the element of ice, the Alistairs may not be almighty, but their powers were truly formidable. A fully "We can't just allow some Alistair to waltz in here!"

"This is not up to us to decide Omi," Clay spoke, his frown clearly indicating his disapproval towards such an outburst. As much as he abhorred their current circumstance, he did well to hold his calm – if nothing but for lack of information on this new heir. Celeste, on the other hand, never really had much of an interest in such politics and quarrels. Growing up, she'd always had the habit of biting her nails when caught up in a tensed situation and in that moment, Celeste looked just about ready to chew her nails into oblivion.

"How much do we know about this newcomer exactly?" Arella asked, incredibly sceptical. It had been common knowledge that she'd always liked things kept in their status quo whilst this, by any standards, was definitely anything but the status quo.

"I had Kazuma check up on him before we arrived."  
"Brilliant! What did he say?"  
"Nothing. Their heir has erected strong barriers around himself to prevent spying from our part."

A blatant act of defiance. The others may think it was completely uncalled for, but Lynith thought it absolutely brilliant. "Smart move."

"Executed like a true Alistair," Frederick commented, "Yet, ironically, I have never actually met one."

Clay intertwined his fingers before his face. "No surprise, they haven't mingled amongst others from our society for almost thirty generations."

The others were clearly less than welcome to the idea of another Pureblood joining them than they cared to admit. Frederick who still had his head screwed on right turned to Raimundo. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

Raimundo had spent the entire morning pondering that question and had come up with absolutely nothing. There was too little that they knew, too much left to be expected. And at times like this, he turned to his cousin for her advice.

"Lynith?"

She shrugged, "I haven't sensed anything worth fretting over yet. For all we know, we could be overreacting. This could actually turn out to be a good thing."

"Then it's settled. We will all formally welcome the freshmen and our new Pureblood into the coven."

"What!?" Omi was not about to accept it. "We are deciding on this based on a feeble sixth sense? This is ludicrous!"

"We should all go prepare." Raimundo announced anyway, "This evening will be the school's opening ceremony, after which would be the opening of our château. I expect everyone to be in top form of this event. Let us do as we always do."

Apart from Omi who stalked off in a furious fit, they all agreed, albeit reluctantly.

And that was it. At least for now. Raimundo rose from his couch, straightened his collar. There was much to be prepared.

Time to give the black sheep his grand welcome.

* * *

 _"_ _The time has come."  
"Time for us to emerge from the shadows."  
"I shall purge this world of its darkness. All its secrecies, all its lies."  
"And why is that?"  
"This world is corrupt. Our brethren has yet to be avenged."  
"You, my dear, truly were born to be the Supreme."  
"And yet someone has taken that right away from me."  
"Who is that?"  
"The man who sits on the throne of blood, the Vampire King."  
"Exactly. You are the key to our clan's redemption."  
"I shall complete the purge."  
"Together, we shall put an end to the Hawkesworth clan."_

* * *

The sun was dipping low into the horizon and deep in thought, Raimundo stood by the large closed windows watching the shades of orange darkening across the skies.

He swirled the fresh crimson liquid in his goblet. He tipped it into his mouth, savouring the sweetness of human blood running down his parched throat. He was getting impatient. Frederick had admired him for his calm but truthfully, in the time that Frederick had been absent from the room, Raimundo had already asked his servants about the Alistair's arrival so many times he's convinced they all think he was obsessing.

Maybe he was, because despite his better judgement, Raimundo asked again.

"Kazuma, has the Alistair heir arrived?"

"Not yet, Sir."

He sighed. His servant bowed faithfully even as his young master showed no indication of noticing.

Frederick was studying his books when he entered. But like everyone else scampering around to prepare for tonight's celebration, he was visibly anxious. Raimundo hadn't heard the sound of his book closing but had noticed that at some point Frederick had turned his sceptical sights on him instead.

"What is it, Frederick?"  
"Alistair needs to go."  
"Frederick–"  
"He is dangerous, Raimundo."

A strong leader would stand his ground and make the situation, such as the addition of an Alistair, work to his advantage. A smart leader however, would find a way to avoid this entire situation altogether and get rid of their little predicament as soon as possible. Frederick could only hope that Raimundo was the type of leader who wouldn't take that gamble.

"We can't say for sure that they have dangerous intentions."  
"We can't wait for them to reveal their dangerous intentions, Raimundo."

"Enough, Frederick." Yes, he knew Alistair would be dangerous and yes, he is the descendent of Toreia – Raimundo already knew all of that. Now if everyone around him could stop harping on about it, maybe he could have a moment's peace. It's been millennia; an Alistair thirty generations from the time of creation was evidently not the same as Alistair Toreia. Raimundo gave Frederick a pointed look; one that left no more room for discussion. "Do not challenge Alistair. Remember your place."

Althalos was silent, obviously unpleased. Well, Raimundo thought, he would realise sooner or later that they would all just have to get over it. He paced his way toward the fireplace and watched the flames diminish.

"There is truth to your argument though." Raimundo admitted. "We need to be cautious around the new Alistair. Right now, whilst my powers have yet to awaken, he is the most powerful of our generation." Raimundo picked another piece of hemlock wood, threw it into the fire and with darkened eyes, watched the flames engulf it whole. "Even I am not ultimate."

He fixed his gaze on the scenery on the other side of the large windows. "The sky has a wonderful colour does it not?"

"It does."

"I have always liked sunsets. They remind me of our blood and our existence."

It was beautiful – a fine mixture of orange and crimson as the sun dipped low behind the murky depths of Alyssum Lake. It was somewhat reassuring. But then again, in this world of which they existed, nothing was ever as it seems.

He smiled. Something interesting was finally about to happen. Others may be sceptical, maybe even scared, but Raimundo welcomed change. But at the same time, if the Alistairs were here for trouble, they had a lot more to learn about power and authority than they thought.

He stood, handing Kazuma his empty glass. Frederick followed suit.

A new night had begun. After tonight, everything was going to change. Nothing would be the same again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Once again, credits to CaJuN VoOdOo for the original setting of this story. Blood Lotus is heavily based on CaJuN's 'Blood Orchid', but with my twists and my story line (which will be clear as the story goes along). Thank you so much to PhoenixForce42 for being my wonderful beta-reader! Couldn't have done it without you!**


	3. Chapter 2:Completing The Circle of Eight

Footsteps echoed through the grand halls as laughter ensued. The halls of Alyssum Academy were at its finest. Noble sons and daughters of prestigious families adorned it wearing nothing but the finest suits and gems.

The opening celebration for the year ahead was somewhat a gathering for all vampires, young and old. Everyone who was anyone was present; partially because it was a big celebration, but mainly because the members of the Pureblood would be making their appearances as well. Anyone who wanted connections with them were out for blood tonight.

And this time, they shall finally be complete.

The loud clang of a wooden staff against the marble flooring brought a hushed silence to the grand hall. A servant of Alyssum Academy stepped forth clearing his throat.

It was time.

"The S'valia Clan of France." The servant announced.

Lord S'valia strode in with all the pride and glory of a Pureblood. Prideful and intolerant of failure. Each step he took was filled with purpose as Lady S'valia followed suit.

Truly, the beauty of a noble vampire was nothing compared to that of a Pureblood's.

Trailing behind them was the youngest of Lord S'valia's two daughters; S'valia Theresa. She was a girl slightly younger than her sister, but her eyes; she had inherited her father's eyes – scarlet red. She was fierce. The same look of desire burning in her eyes as her father's. Then came their young heiress, S'valia Celeste, looking lovely and stunning in her white gown which bore a slight sheen in its fine material.

"The Lucard Clan of Asia."

Rumours had gone around for centuries that the offspring of Lucard have always been the most beautiful of all. And truly, this generation did not disappoint. Lord and Lady Lucard stepped in with their three offspring – a boy no older than four, a girl with beautiful flaming hair, and their heiress, her presence the most radiant and beautiful of all.

"The Logan Clan of North America."

Lord Logan walked in, expression foreboding. A precariously handsome man with a ruthless reputation. No doubt his only son had inherited his title of 'Rogue Mountain' – tall, strong, and grumpy to boot. Lady Logan though, was the complete opposite; a gentle looking creature with beautiful curves she is.

"The Solomon Clan of Alaska."

The first of all the couples to walk in arms linked, Lord and Lady Solomon were the very picture of loving perfection. Their love story had been widely covered by the media during their time; the heiress, Victoria Cross, abandoning her heirdom for the heir of Solomon. Back then, it had been an act completely unheard of in all of history; but she had done it anyway. Now she strode down the grand hall with her lovely husband and two handsome sons, in wide gentle smiles – their heir, Dashi, followed closely by Omi.

"The Cross Clan of Australia."

The air of mystery around the clan was undeniable. Lord Cross and Lady Cross had been the first of all the Purebloods to be married in their generation; marrying, despite the protests of many, at the young age of eighteen. Lady Cross is sister to Lord Hawkesworth himself, and he was one of many who had the most violent of objections back in the time. Their first son, Cross Jayden had been an absolute genius, somewhat a prodigy, and it came as quite a shock as the crowd began to realise Young Master Cross's absence tonight. But Cross Lynith was there, trailing behind her parents, stunning and gorgeous as ever.

"The Althalos Clan of Egypt."

Lord Althalos came in with his ever-present grin, his large infamous tattoo of the clan's crest – a griffin along the side of his neck – exposed with pride for all to see. Lady Althalos was delicate looking woman, but everyone knew, she was more than that. In a society where secrecy was key; Lady Althalos came up with the crafty schemes and Lord Althalos executed them with perfect precision. Moreover, due to their clan's healing abilities, their family were the most famous and amazing doctors in existence and the only clan to have mastered the resistance of bloodlust. They were revered in the medical institute of the vampire community, and they prided themselves in such an accomplishment. Their heir, entered in behind them with purpose, his young bubbly sister trailing behind him with a slight skip in her step.

And then at long last, the one clan everyone had been dying to see. The Alistairs.

"The Hawkesworth Clan of Europe."

Immediately, the crowd erupted into hushed whispers. The clans were always announced in accordance to the hierarchy of the Purebloods. It was tradition and it has always been well practiced in every event. So naturally the Alistairs should've gone first. Why then would this be an exception?

Hawkesworth Xander entered and everything about him screamed supreme. He walked, exuding assurance and grace with far more prowess than any of them could ever imagine. As expected of the one who was known as the Vampire King. Standing close was Hawkesworth Leanne, her beauty the stuff of legends even before Arella was born. She looked ravishing and sophisticated in a white gown. Her grace crushed all vampire women and her smile was breath-taking to behold.

And then there was Hawkesworth Raimundo, their only child; the one who commanded and inspired countless young vampires in their present gathering. His looks magnetically attracted the attention of all females, humans and vampires both. He smiles and they sigh – that was how it usually went.

The night was young and everyone feasted. With seven great clans gathered here tonight, the glamorous and the famous mingled in a rare gathering of the elites. Even the purebloods, who usually kept amongst themselves associated with vampires of the other classes. There was a certain hesitation from a few, but most had arrived tonight with an open mind.

And at the peak of celebration and cheer, the black sheep blanketed the room in eerie silence as they finally made their grand entrance.

There had been no announcement, no prior notice of their arrival. Just the doors swinging wide open and the crowd bursting into tides of loud gossip.

"She's wearing the Cat's eye corona!"  
"So she's an Alistair?"  
"I can't believe they still exist."  
"I thought they were banished!"

Two tall figures stepped through those doors adorned in black and a hush quickly swept across the hall engulfing all within it – two tall figures, but no Alistair head, and no Alistair heir. In the midst of dead silence, the sound of breaking glass echoed through the hall and Lady Hawkesworth stood amidst shattered glass with the most conflicted of expressions across her beautiful face. "Evelynn…"

" _Hurry! We're going to miss it!"  
"Slow down, Evelynn!"  
"The fireworks won't wait for anyone, Leanne! Hurry!"  
"You're always so excited to watch the fireworks."  
"Of course! Aren't you?"  
"Not really…"  
"Oh you are such a ray of sunshine, Lea."_

Evelynn had always held her hand when they were little. Her gorgeous, stunning, best friend of a great mind and free spirit. Leanne had never been jealous; Evelynn was brave, Evelynn was strong, Evelynn was perfect. She was the fool who should've noticed looked away from her long enough to notice the way Xander had been watching Evelynn the entire time.

She had always loved him. And he had never casted even the slightest of glances her way. Leanne had never been jealous of Evelynn up until that point.

She wondered how it felt for her to be walking these halls again, turned to her husband and wondered how it affected him to see Lucard Evelynn once more. Leanne may have been said to be the most beautiful being this world had to offer for centuries, but evidently the world had long forgotten her friend. Lucard Evelynn had always been gorgeous, the very personification of seduction. She gripped Xander's arm; perhaps out of possessiveness, perhaps out of fear. After all, the woman approaching had once been rumoured to be his wife. And a long time ago, Xander had truly, deeply loved her.

But that was all before the Blood Lotus had revealed its selection.

Lucard Evelynn and Cross Leanne had been the best of friends up until that night. Hawkesworth Xander took Cross Leanne as his bride and at dawn, Evelynn had disappeared. She left behind her family's pendant and a note – and that was it. Not much was spent looking for her. The Lucard Clan fretted over the coronation of their eldest and society had much better things to do.

Now, she approached them centuries later with as much dignity as they had remembered. And as she stood before the couple, Leanne could feel her calm façade rapidly failing.

She greeted her with a low curtsy.

"Lady Hawkesworth." Evelynn smiled, in a way that Leanne couldn't tell was condescending or loathing. "We meet again."

Leanne had missed her – missed her more than she would ever know. She dared to wonder if Evelynn had perhaps missed her too. But unlike her, whose mind was in shambles, ever perfect Xander handled their reunion perfectly, even with the discomfort obviously plaguing him as well.

"It's been a while, Evelynn." He said.  
"Yes, it has."  
"How have you been?"  
"Wonderful. Life has been very generous with me the last couple centuries."

Evelynn looked at the couple holding hands and felt nothing. She looked at what used to be her best friend and felt no remnants of their past friendship. She was heartless – in power. It felt good. It felt really good. She gestured over to her companion. She was no Lord Alistair and she was no Alistair heir so Xander looked disinterested, but like she had always done when they were younger, Evelynn didn't care.

"This is Lord Alistair's younger sister, Alistair Freya."

Said lady dipped into a generous curtsy before the Hawkesworths with her elegant smile.

"It truly is an honour to be in your presence."  
"And to you, Lady Freya."

Raimundo smiled, but in truth, he was quite astounded by the civilised look in their eyes. Lady Freya in particular, peaked his interest. It hadn't crossed his mind, but it seemed as though the Alistair Clan could have possibly raised a halfway decent lady.

Then Lord Hawkesworth asked, "I assume your heir is on his way here as we speak?"

"His?" Lady Alistair chuckled, but not everyone is finding the same humour in that question.

"Pray tell, Lady Alistair. What has you so amused?"  
"Nothing. It's nothing. My daughter is merely feeling a little under the weather after the long trip is all."

Her _daughter._ Lady Alistair's young daughter. Raimundo found himself stumped for a second. No one had told him that the young Alistair was a girl; no one had even known.

"That's a shame," Raimundo said, "As leader of the dormitories and Student President, I would have loved to welcome her personally to our academy."

"And I'm sure you'll do that excellently." Evelynn said with a smile. "My daughter is of delicate health. I trust that she will be in good hands during her stay?"

"Of course. I'll see to it personally that she does."

Lady Alistair smiled and Raimundo saw for himself how this creature managed to have his father completely floored back in their youth. She was beautiful. Crazy, stunningly beautiful.

The ball ensued. Vampires flocking toward the refreshments and tables for lovely conversation. Dancing and laughing and drinking. And as the adults were preoccupied by thick tension and conversation, Raimundo took the opportunity to literally feign transparency and sneak off into the crowd.

* * *

"What was that all about?"

Raimundo would've thought that of all these people, Logan Clay would've been amongst the least interested in the Alistairs. Why of all people did he have to question him about something he just managed to escape from?

"Nothing."  
"Do you feel something is at hand?"  
"Of course, there is always something at hand when it comes to the Alistairs."

"Did you see how Lady Hawkesworth looked at Lady Alistair when she entered?" Celeste asked.  
"Yes, it was rather odd wasn't it?"

Lynith just stared at them all like they've gone stark crazy. She doesn't get it. A room full of vampires, hundreds of years old, afraid of one young teenage girl. It made no sense at all and Lynith made a blatant show of rolling her eyes for all to see.

"Listen to yourselves, you're all so scared of just some seventeen-year-old. This is getting a little embarrassing don't you think?" She stalked over and kissed Raimundo on the cheek, "Now, if any of you need me, don't look for me. I'll be retiring for the night." And then without warning, Lynith was leaving in a smooth glide across the floor.

"Wait!" Celeste chased her down the hall. "We can't just leave a formal event. Lynith!"

And as two of their own were heading towards the exit, Omi turned to the others and commented, "Really Raimundo, with a family upbringing as strict as yours, I cannot comprehend how your cousin turned out so… odd."

To be completely fair though, neither did he. Just look at cousin Lynith and he; the difference was astounding. Then again, he guessed that was exactly why they both got along in the way that they did. And with how much of a stunning beauty cousin Lynith turned out to be, it wasn't surprising when a whole line of suitors had begun to form around her as she entered high school. After all, it was this sort of admiration that she had rightfully deserved from the very beginning.

The feast lasted for hours as Raimundo wandered about the hall. His mind was filled with inquiries about their enigmatic Alistair. Was she powerful like her father? Beautiful like her mother? He hoped not. Frankly it was hard enough having to deal with a powerful Alistair as it was. If she had magnificent beauty like her mother's, boy would hating her turn out to be even more of a challenge.

So, he prayed that by some stroke of luck, the Alistair heiress received none of her mother's wonderful genetics. Please, please, please, for God's sake, let the heiress be some young ugly lump.

Raimundo had been so immersed in his own thoughts that he had to admit, he had barely noticed Arella's presence approaching until he almost ran into her in that process.

"Raimundo, good heavens!" Arella looked almost surprised as he gave her a distracted smile.

"Can I ask you a favour, Raimundo?" she asked.

He nodded, but only half-listened. There was just something about him that was so drastically single-minded. When he wanted to know more about a subject, he wanted to know about it quickly. The only think keeping that little weakness of his from the rest of the world was his mask – his well nurtured, developed mask. And that was why, for the most part, instead of looking completely and utterly distraught, he simply looked detached.

"I was just wondering… Will you do me the honour of a dance?" she asked.

Raimundo was in all of honesty, mildly surprised. It was rather rare for Arella to be so straightforward whilst speaking to him, let alone ask him straight up for a dance. Raimundo found it slightly amusing.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask the lady that question?"

Arella visibly blushed. "W-Well, I just thought that since you've never really taken any interest in dancing at gatherings, that I should be the one to ask instead."

Raimundo thought about this for a second. Really, he just wanted to make his rounds, survey the people in attendance and then take his leave. Raimundo in secret, had never enjoyed all the fuss girls made over one simple dance.

"Many men would love the opportunity to dance with you," he said.

"I know. But I wanted to dance with you."

Raimundo gave her a soft smile. It must've taken her much courage to ask him out to dance so he said nothing as he motioned her to the dance floor with one swift movement.

The new song began just in time, and as they waltzed across the dance floor amidst a few others, Raimundo felt the eyes of many in attendance watching on as two purebloods danced. Everyone's attention was focused on them – some jealous, others happy, and just a few, curious.

Lord and Lady Hawkesworth watched on approvingly from afar. They had been thinking for a while that Arella might just be the one to be selected by the Blood Lotus. She was beautiful, she was smart, and she was talented. She would definitely make a most perfect bride for their young heir in time.

And from the other end of the hall, the Lucards clearly thought so too.

Now all that was left was for the Blood Lotus to reveal its selection. Just a few short years and the bloodline shall once again be preserved.

* * *

She sat on the edge of the chandelier, high up on the ceiling. She was right over their heads, but no one seemed to notice. No surprise, after all she always had been gifted with her barriers.

She really had to hand it to them; they really knew how to throw a party. And here mother always told her their society was a stiff.

Then a voice, smooth and gentle, whispered to her from far too close for comfort. "What are you doing?"

She whipped around and came face to face with a girl around her age; beautiful, silver haired, and having the most peculiar shade of gold in her eyes. Impossible. Her barrier had been flawless. How could she have possibly found her?

"Who are you?" she asked. This silver-haired girl, she's scary. Her expression was gentle, but her eyes were watching her as if she was peering straight into her mind.

"I believe I should be the one to ask you. Isn't that right, _Alistair_?"

Alistair… She had called her Alistair. How had she known?

"Why are you here tonight?" the strange girl asked.

 _Yellow-flowered fields and smooth-flowing streams._ She did her best to maintain her calm. Don't let them see you scared, don't let them see you weak. "I've come to enjoy the party of course."

"Shrouding yourself in a thick barrier and sitting on a chandelier?"

She smiled. "Exactly." She turned her attention back to the crowd. She was watching the boy dancing across the floor with his partner again. She had known that the boy was special, but she had no idea that he could've been the young Hawkesworth heir. And dear Lord… She had even stepped all over that Hawkesworth heir's back…

"That really is quite a pretty dance," she commented, anything to divert her thoughts. "A pretty dance for a pretty couple."

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to call them a couple."  
"Oh, I know," she said, "After all, the Blood Lotus has yet to select."

The strange girl grinned, clearly interested now.

"I'm impressed. You seem to know quite a bit about our customs."  
"Just the important parts. After all, they are my customs too."

"You're right." she said "We do share our customs."

The song faded to its end and the both of them watched on as Hawkesworth prepared to leave the dance floor. Already, their short conversation had come to its end. Hawkesworth would soon resume his futile little search for her and she would be much better off hiding around in the dormitories when that happened.

The strange girl must've guessed as much herself; for she promptly stood, ready to leap off the blinding crystalline chandeliers. "Welcome to the coven, my sister."

"Wait." Alistair called out and she turned, expectant. "You already know my name. But I still don't know yours." She quite liked this girl, she decided. She hadn't known her very long, but she could easily tell a forced smile from a real one. And this girl's smile: it's real.

"It's Lynith," she told her. "Cross Lynith."

* * *

 _Eight clans, seven elements, one ultimate vampire._

 _The S'valia Clan, masters of sound._ _  
_ _The Lucard Clan, wielders of fire._ _  
_ _The Logan Clan, destructive as the rocks they move._ _  
_ _The Solomon Clan, bending water to their will._ _  
_ _The Cross Clan, able to shoot lightning from their fingertips._ _  
_ _The Althalos Clan, molders of metal._ _  
_ _The Alistair Clan, casters of ice._

 _And the Hawkesworth Clan, perfectionists in all seven elements. Bodies created with the constitution to contain all that innate potential. No other being in the world could ever hope to wield power off their calibre. The head of that clan, Lord Hawkesworth, he was ultimate. The 'Vampire King'. Nobody could touch him. Nobody could measure up to him._

 _Though some say that the Alistairs were a very close second._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **New chapter:) All reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

 **Once again, credits to CaJuN VoOdOo for the original story of 'Blood Orchid' of which this story is based on. So if you have the time, please do check out the original story!**


	4. Chapter 3: Enter - Alistair Kimiko

The night passed quickly with the crisis between the Hawkesworths and Alistairs well averted. Morning soon came and the rooms of Acacia Dormitory were closed.

All its students were in deep dreamless slumbers, their rooms dark. Not even a sliver of light shone in through closed drapes. They liked it better that way. Their eyesight was engineered for the dark, so naturally, daylight was somewhat unbearable for their keen eyes.

Yet, he was up in the day. God knows what the hell he was doing up in the day.

Raimundo sat in the couch by the windows. The Alistair heiress's added presence around the building was killing him. Every vampire had a certain presence to them, but the presence of a Pureblood was like a heavy spark of pressure in the room. He was sensitive to that. And since the start of last night, Raimundo had been completely distracted by Alistair's lingering all over the hall and all over this building.

Raimundo pushed the drapes open with much more force than necessary and was momentarily blinded by the glaring light. He was frustrated and growing impatient. And in all honesty, he had much more to worry about than ripping his curtains.

Down in the gardens the flowers were in full bloom as they always were during the first term. It was just that time of year near the end of spring where the flowers blossomed, the insects emerged and all the baby sheep came popping out. He watched on for a bit, admiring the view. Then out of nowhere a most delightful voice caught his attention.

It was absolutely crazy. There off the pavement, stood a girl in a white dress out in the daylight. Her stunning figure amazed him. Her sundress fanned out around her as she twirled, her large hat taming her dark hair as she did. He couldn't quite see her face, but for some reason, she seemed painfully familiar to him. He watched her dancing along the pavement out in the open. And after a long moment, as if she had finally noticed his presence, she turned and looked straight up at him on the third floor.

There it was again; that spark. He recognised that presence. How could he not have noticed it before? The girl roaming the gardens yesterday; the one he'd walked right past without a second glance. The one with the pretty blue eyes.

That girl; she was the Alistair heiress.

Her eyes hadn't moved from his. Like large pools of wonder – deep and sparkling under the light. Her scarlet lips curved into an endearing smile. One with just enough assertiveness and just enough charm to hold a man's interest. Raimundo stood by and gazed on in wonder.

There was a surge of magic.  
A flash of light.

And in the short second in which he had shielded his eyes, the girl dancing in the gardens was gone.

* * *

Dusk came quickly and Hawkesworth Raimundo never got another wink of sleep. He sat on the couch in the middle of his private suite, reading some book he'd randomly selected off one of the many shelves a week ago.

There was knock on his door. Probably Kazuma, he thought, here to remind him of his nightly schedules. "Enter."

"Young Master Hawkesworth," As anticipated; Kazuma. "Your lessons will be starting momentarily."

Finally.

Raimundo shut his book with a distinctive thump.

He was ready. Something about that night gave him a good feeling the Alistair heiress would show. And that anticipation only grew as he entered the classroom just in time for the bell to ring.

"Good evening, Raimundo."

He took his seat next to Frederick. "Good evening."

"You seemed a little distracted walking into class."  
"Did I?"  
"Definitely. Don't mind me Raimundo, but you look terrible."

Same old Frederick. Always so full of criticism and never a moment of praise. Lynith aside, Frederick's always been his closest companion. There was just no one who could keep a secret like the both of them.

And then for no particular reason, he decided to ask: "Have you ever wondered how the Alistair heiress looks like, Frederick?"

Raimundo recognised that it was an odd question, but he was truly curious about his answer and didn't care when Frederick raised a brow.

"No," he said, "As a matter of fact, I haven't."  
"Really?"  
"Really."

Frederick was back to reading his medical reports from his family's hospital. Raimundo doesn't realise it, but he was once again tapping the table with his finger.

"I've seen her," he told him, "Twice."

And that finally got Frederick's attention. He raised a brow.

"You have?"  
"She was in the garden. Out in the daylight."

"Out in the daylight?" It was absolutely unheard of. "Mental! Completely, completely mental!"

"You should've seen her, Frederick. Twirling under the sunlight and everything."  
"Not if she looks anything like Lady Alistair I wouldn't."

He had to be joking. Not if she looked like Lady Evelynn Alistair? That woman was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen. Not even Arella or even his own mother could compare.

"Really? You're not even the slightest bit curious?"

"No. Can you imagine what sort of devil Alistair would be if she had inherited Lord Alistair's barely existent heart and Lady Alistair's siren looks?"

He had a point. Frederick put that terrifying thought into words. "Their heiress would be a complete nightmare."

Raimundo thought back to those beautiful eyes; like large mysterious depths. And he realises for the first time with a sinking horror that the Alistair heiress was no young ugly lump. Frederick had guessed right. That girl was a complete nightmare.

"Good evening, class."

The headmaster entered. For a man of hundreds of years old, he still walked with all the poise and dignity required of the brother of Lord Hawkesworth. "Welcome to a new year of classes. I trust that you have all enjoyed your vacation and are ready to make this term better than the last," he announced. "But first, I wish to introduce to you all a new student."

Murmurs erupted from the class. But only the Purebloods remained stoic, anticipating what was to come.

"She is a transfer student and I ask that you all please guide her along during her stay," he added. "Our new student has spent her early education in private lessons and tutorials, so she has never been in a school with as many vampires such as yourselves."

Their enthusiasm only grew as the class speculated the arrival of this new girl. There, light footsteps right outside their classroom could be heard. The door slid open as their newest addition stepped through with all the elegance fit for their graceful society.

"Let us welcome, Alistair Kimiko!"

The class burst into loud applause, rising to their feet for their newest Pureblood.

Kimiko.  
Alistair Kimiko…

"A nightmare," Raimundo listened as Frederick silently whispered behind his reports. "An absolute nightmare."

He was right. The devil really did look the part of a siren. Raimundo had thought Lady Evelynn was the most beautiful being on this earth. How mistaken he had been. Now taking his first good look at her, he realised that damned Alistair heiress turned out even more beautiful than her own mother.

The devil bowed and smiled like she had to him this morning. "Good evening. My name is Alistair Kimiko."

Dear Lord, even her voice sounded lovely. What were they going to do? For all of them who were still holding onto their hatred for the Alistairs, this one certainly wasn't making life easy for them. She showed her face, opened her mouth, and everyone was smitten.

They were all doomed.

Watching the rising enthusiasm amongst the students, Headmaster Fung raised a hand, promptly silencing the lot. "Now, I'm sure many of us are dying to ask our Young Lady Alistair some questions. Lady Kimiko, if you don't mind?"

"Sure!"

Hands quickly shot up, so Headmaster Fung took it upon himself to choose. "Elise?"

Some girl with bubble gum hair stood, Raimundo didn't recognise her by name. Maybe just by face. "Lady Kimiko-"

"Just Kimiko is fine, Elise." She had been warm and welcoming in saying so, but the girl seemed to be uneasy. Kimiko watched Elise turn to Headmaster Fung for silent help and she did the same as well because of it.

Was it perhaps something she'd said?

"Lady Kimiko," Headmaster Fung retained his calm even as he explained, "It is law that the Purebloods be addressed with their titles."

"Is that so?"  
"It is purely out of respect. Please pay it no mind."  
"Alright."

She looked rather disturbed and Fung decided to simply move things along. "As you were saying Elise?"

"Right, okay." And suddenly, Elise doesn't seem so sure about her question. "The Headmaster said that you were never in school." Elise started, "Why is that?"

And from where he sat, Raimundo saw the smile that stretched right across her scarlet lips.

She said, "That is because up until recently I was home schooled in Italy by my Aunt Freya."

"Didn't you feel lonely?" another girl spoke up.

"Well, sometimes." Kimiko answered with an ease that somehow managed to make Raimundo uncomfortable. "But seclusion brings a form of peace that I really enjoyed growing up. It certainly is different though, I'd say." She then quickly added, "But I've always had my sister, Luca, to keep me company. And mind you, she is perhaps one of the most entertaining creatures this Earth has to offer."

Lord did the Alistairs come with a mountain of surprises. A sister? Why doesn't anyone ever tell him these things?

"Thank you, Lauren, Elise." Headmaster Fung took a step forward. "Now we will all get a chance to get to know Lady Kimiko in the many days to come." He gestured over to the seat next to Lynith. "In the meantime, Lady Kimiko, please take a seat by the rest of the Purebloods at the back."

Kimiko looked a little uncomfortable, maybe even a little hesitant. "I cannot choose a seat of my own?"

The headmaster looked mildly amused. "Members of the Purebloods make it a habit to sit together in public situations as an indication of trust." But he smiled in understanding. "I'm guessing you were never told?"

Kimiko visibly reddened. "No sir."

The headmaster nodded and gestured again towards the top row. "Please, take a seat," he said. "I'm sure your seatmates will be more than happy to help you with your needs."

"That is very kind of them," Kimiko said, finally ascending the steps. Hawkesworth Raimundo, of course, was first to meet her at the top. He looked exactly as she remembered years ago. But when he opened his mouth, his voice is a smooth surprise to her.

"Lady Kimiko," he bowed. "I hope that the dormitories are to your liking."

She brought a hand up to cover her little smile. It was an elegant gesture, but it helped nothing. He could still see the curve in her scarlet lips, and he raised a brow in response.

"Is there something you find particularly amusing?"

"I don't suppose you aren't allowed to call me Kimiko as well?" she asked. She was grinning and Raimundo found himself nearly cracking a smirk.

"In that case, I must insist that you call me Raimundo."

Half of him was convinced that it was purely out of courtesy that he was grinning, the other half however, found Alistair Kimiko really quite interesting.

And something about her, something about this girl from a distant memory felt familiar somehow.

She truly was a surprise for them all. She was extremely beautiful and rather soft-spoken. Even Raimundo had to admit, he had been a bit distracted when she had entered.

And then he reached forward and firmly shook her hand. "Welcome to the coven, Kimiko."

She took her seat next to Lynith at the bench next to his. His bench mate however, was still deciding whether or not to acknowledge their newest addition from behind his reports. Really, it was amazing how Frederick thought that he wouldn't notice this inner conflict.

"Frederick." His prompt was authoritative and Frederick was, of course, expected to obey. But instead, Frederick's face was grave. It was unusual for him to decide not to obey. And if that wasn't strange enough on its own, in the utmost discrepancy, Frederick whispered:

"I know that girl…"  
"What?"  
"Alistair. I've seen her before."

"That's impossible," Raimundo dismissed. "The Alistairs have been living in Italy for centuries."

"Maybe. But I've seen her. I don't remember where, but I know I've seen her - many times."

Impossible...

Raimundo turned his head in the most discreet of actions to watch their newest addition. His cousin Lynith was whispering something supposedly funny to her to which the both of them giggled. And if not for the simple fact that she was an Alistair, she would've looked just like any other regular girl.

Any other regular girl, with crazy beautiful eyes.

Arella was glaring with enough distain to make one uncomfortable. Honestly, that girl was never good at masking her thoughts. Clay, Frederick, Celeste and Omi, of course, seemed a tad defensive – but the look in Arella's eyes; it was far too obvious.

Just how many secrets could one girl possibly keep in one lifetime? A dozen? Two? She's claimed to have been living in Italy all her life and suddenly, Frederick insisted that he's seen her on multiple occasions outside of seclusion. One of them had to be lying and Raimundo was sure as hell it couldn't have been Althalos.

Change was coming. He was sure of it. They had to anticipate this; everything was about to change in a flash.

* * *

 ** _Hey,_**

 ** _It's good to see you're doing alright. Because I'm not – everyone thinks I'm dead._**

 ** _You should have said something. You knew the truth. The ones who deserve to die are still sitting on the throne of blood, and here I am rotting in hell._**

 ** _But not for long…_**  
 ** _Please be patient. Please wait for me._**

 ** _It won't be long now.  
I'll kill them all._**  
 ** _And then, my beloved sister, I'll return for you._**

* * *

When the dismissal bell finally went off, Kimiko wasn't expecting such a commotion from the class. Then again, she wasn't expecting Hawkesworth Raimundo to simply walk up to her before the large crowd and ask, "Will you allow me the privilege of taking you on a campus tour?"

He had extended a hand for her to take and before prying eyes, she knew better than to decline. "Of course. It would be my pleasure." She placed a hand atop his and was almost surprised when he swiftly and gently pulled her to her feet.

He has strength now, she noticed. He certainly has grown.

He smiled and she found it amusing when he gestures for her to proceed. "After you, Kimiko."

"Thank you."

She gracefully stepped past him, made her way out of the classroom and into the loud crowd of gossip spreading across the hallways.

" _Look! Is that Young Lady Alistair with Lord Raimundo?"  
"She's so pretty!"  
"She's an Alistair. I'll bet she seduced him into following her."  
"Or cursed him for that matter."_

Raimundo had never troubled himself with the circulating rumours. To him, it's merely meaningless gossip, entirely and completely not worth his time. But watching how the young Alistair held her head high in the midst of the vicious storm with that effortless smile, Raimundo doesn't know how she holds it together but he is definitely impressed.

He showed her the dining halls, the lounges, the dormitories. She followed, not two steps behind, but exactly in pace with him. And he knew that she's danced out in the academy's gardens earlier that day, but decided to show her the roses in full bloom anyway.

"So, Kimiko, how does it feel to finally be out of Italy?" he asked.

"It certainly is different. Not better, but _different._ "  
"Oh? How so?"  
"Well for starters, there's the people. The people back home are much… quieter."  
"Ah, I see. The wonders of high school. I can relate."

She laughed and he didn't want to admit it but it is one of the better sounds he's heard all night. And then she said, "That is quite the thing to say coming from the President of the Student Council himself."

"So, you've heard about my seat on the council. That's pretty quick, I'm impressed."  
She grinned, "I make it a point to know who's in charge around these places."

They made their way down the row of bushes where he last saw her roaming out in the sun. Raimundo had never really noticed it before but the flowers were actually quite beautiful out in full bloom.

She walked ahead of him, twirled once and breathes it all in. Under the moonlight, Raimundo noticed how her eyes stood out; like crystal ice when it first forms. Her hair was dark but had a strange shine to it. It was mysterious, as it was beautiful. And this is no fairy tale story where the prince falls for the beautiful young maiden at first sight – no, he was more than just some simple-minded prince. But Raimundo appreciated beauty. And right then under the moonlight, Kimiko was simply and undeniably the most beautiful creature he's ever seen.

"Kimiko."

He watched her studying him with those clear eyes, a peculiar shade of blue. "Yes?"

"Per chance," he wondered aloud, "Have we met? A long time ago perhaps?"

He watched the look of surprise flicker across her features, watched the slow curve of her scarlet lips and knew then that he had been right. He remembered her from a distant memory; beautiful and brilliant as she was in that very moment.

 _Those eyes…_ he remembered those eyes. And as she smiled, he knew for sure that he was right.

"Hello, stranger." She repeated that greeting that he'd once used a long time ago. It's cheeky and Raimundo remembered it well. It's funny because last time, he distinctly remembered saying it to a young little 'thief' trying to scale a fence. She said, "It's nice to see you again."

"You grew your hair out," he observed, took a good long look at her and decided, "It looks good on you."

She was unknowingly touching said strands and faintly he saw the slight colour coming to her cheeks. She has gotten prettier, he realised. The deep shades of blue in her hair shifted almost to purple in the moonlight. And he had never noticed it before, but the school's white uniform really brought out the contrast in such dark mysterious colours.

"Raimundo, I wish to thank you for the tour tonight."  
"You don't have to thank me. It was but a simple gesture to welcome you."

"I know. But I can think of a dozen other things you could be doing right now and instead, you chose to give me the grand tour. For that, I thought I owed you my thanks."

He smiled. It was sincere and she was grateful for it. "Shall we pick things off from here the night after then?" Raimundo suggested.

"The night after?"  
"Why yes. Tomorrow we have the traditional supper with the other Purebloods, but if you would have me, I was hoping to show you around the main library next to campus the night after."

Decorum stated that she held her excitement, but Kimiko suspected a glimpse of it could be seen in her eyes anyway. She smiled and as he greeted her goodnight with a feathering kiss to the back of her hand, she gave him his favourable reply that left him without sleep for the rest of the day.

"I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 4:On Writing A Tale of Suspicion

"Brother, do you have any idea what it is that you're suggesting?"

Fung sits across from Xander, a table separating them both. Once, they had been brothers. Brothers who had been closer than blood. Now, they are simply two grown gentlemen, sitting across one another before a dark wooden desk, talking politics.

"The current system is a joke, Fung. And you and I both know it."  
"This is dangerous, Xander."  
"I know."  
"The Council Five will surely resist."  
"Fung, you are either with me, or against me on this."

Xander's pointed stare has always been his greatest asset: With it, Fung knew his brother could command an army and move mountains. And now that it is pointed his way, Fung finally gets why even the strongest of vampires cower before the great Lord Hawkesworth.

"So where are you in this, Fung?" He is forcing him into a decision. "Friend?" he asks, "Or Foe?"

He drops a file onto his desk. Its contents spill out onto the table top and Fung could just barely make out its contents. It is filled with documents – statements of accounts, bank transactions, photographs. Xander must have gone through great lengths to obtain these; all evidences of corruption from amongst the members of the Council Five across centuries.

"The Council System is a failure," Xander says. "This society needs a monarchy. There is no other way for peace to return otherwise."

Fung knows that Xander has already decided on this. He has known his brother all his life, and Fung knows that once his younger brother has set his mind onto a task, it shall be done. There was no persuading him out of it. It will be done.

"Fung, you either stand with me or against me. There is no place for anyone in between. Not even you."

Either stand with him or fall with the rest of the Council Five. Fung hasn't looked through the file in explicit detail, but he is sure that in that pile of evidences, both real and fake, there too would be records that belonged to him as well.

Everyone has skeletons in their closets.

And so, with great sorrow Fung tells him, "No matter what happens brother, I will stand with you."

Once, he had passed his heirdom to his younger brother who had ambitions far greater than his own. Fung had thought he'd been smart. Now he knows that he had been a fool.

This wasn't a choice. The Hawkesworths will reign once again.

" _Excellent."_

* * *

"This phenomenon only occurs once every fifteen hundred years. Such a beautiful comet. Deadly, but beautiful."

The professor was droning on. Obviously, there was some sort of crazy obsession with astronomy and clairvoyance going on, but clearly, spreading the love for the subject wasn't exactly the professor's strong-suit. Kimiko had to admit that she was amongst the many that hadn't exactly been giving poor Professor Mallorie their fullest attention. But she did at least gain some reassurance from the fact that, unlike her desk mate, she had yet to resort to doodling to pass the time.

She watched Lynith doodle another little smiley onto her notepad. Last lesson of the night and her book was already covered in little squiggles. To her left, separated by an aisle, Raimundo sat seemingly the perfect model student in Mallorie's classroom. _Seemingly._ Kimiko had long noticed the blank nobody's home look in his eyes, which Kimiko thought wasn't too bad a way to cope with the lesson. Compared to the dark brooding look on Althalos Frederick's face that was obviously meant for something other than Mallorie's class, Kimiko thought that for sure, the blank look in Raimundo's eyes was really not too bad at all.

"Pst, Kimiko."

She turned and immediately noticed it; Lynith's eyes. It was subtle, but she could've sworn that they were glowing.

"Your eyes…"  
"When Mallorie asks, the answer to her question is: _1683_."  
"What're you talking about?"

"Lady Alistair," Mallorie called and immediately, instinctively, Kimiko found herself shooting to her feet.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Please enlighten us: When was the last occurrence of the Heylin Comet known to our society?"

To their society? How was she to know what was known to their society?

Everyone was watching her, expectant, but certain that she would fail. Trust the professor to be asking questions that she couldn't possibly know the answers to. She simply had to trust her desk mate; 1683. If she was wrong, no harm done, her reputation could take a hit. "In the 1600s, Professor. In the year 1683."

Turned out, Lynith was right. Professor Mallorie looked impressed.

Kimiko internalised the nod of approval and humbly took her seat with a whispered thanks. She whispered, "How did you know what Mallorie was going to ask? And don't say you guessed; I know you weren't paying attention."

Lynith turned to her, eyes no longer shimmering. Smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Nothing was impossible and it was silly of her to be surprised, but Kimiko was indeed intrigued and she was indeed ignorant.

* * *

It was hours later, after Mallorie had quite literally but half the classroom to sleep when the bell finally went off at three in the morning. Kimiko made her way down the hall alone. At three, it was empty, peaceful, just how she liked it. The noise and the chatter were lively, but tiring to her. She knew that it was going to take her some getting used to, but she's trying. For her clan, she was willing to try.

It was only hours later, after Mallorie had quite literally put half the classroom to sleep, that the bell finally went off. At five in the morning, the hallways leading towards the library were empty, quiet. Most had already returned to the dorms for the dawn. Now Kimiko made her way down that hall alone, slight spring in her step.

The chatter of a crowd was lively, but she thought it tiring. It was going to take some getting used to, but she's trying. For her clan, she was willing to try.

Then out of nowhere, a voiced called out to her from behind. Male, cold and hostile.

"Alistair."

Well, she thought, she had expected as much. With the way he'd been glaring daggers into her side all evening, she already had the suspicion. She just hadn't expected it to happen quite this soon.

 _Back straight, chin up, smile on._

Then reluctantly, she turned to face him.

 _Don't show any signs of weakness. Don't ever let them see you falter._

"Good evening, Althalos."

* * *

She had greeted him with a smile; absolutely harmless. Yet, the innocence of her expression somehow managed to irk him beyond belief.

"Cut the innocent act. I know you're not the good girl you make yourself out to be."

And to Frederick's utmost annoyance, damned Alistair heiress actually had the gall to look surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Frederick held up the file containing the medical reports he had managed to garner in the short amount of time he'd had. No mistake about it; he'd always found her very familiar since the very moment he first saw her. "I found this amongst the files in my father's hospital."

No doubt about it. He'd always prided himself on having an impeccable memory.

He tossed them to her, watched her catch it with ease, noted her eyes widening at its contents.

"You're a regular at our hospital. Care to explain yourself?"

She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, reconsidered. She may have used an alias in her patient profile, but there had been a photo of her in the system and he hadn't been stupid.

"This entire time, you've been living right under our noses and lying about Italy. I want to know why."

There had been too many gaps in her patient profile, too much vital information deliberately censored out. An insider's job. Nobody else could've had that much unfettered access to their records.

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it is. It's my father's hospital you're frequenting."

She didn't answer. Initial shock aside, she at least had the good sense to be flipping through that file. Records of multiple visits over the years, dating all the way back to almost eight years ago. But as she read, Frederick noticed the composure slowly returning to her features. The way she looked at him, it was infuriating.

Then with an unreadable expression, she turned away. And he thought, she knew; all he had was some sort of memory of her and a stupid photo. What exactly could he do with just those two things? Formally accuse her with them? Hardly. To put it simply, he had no evidence and she knew that well.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't understand what this is about, Althalos."

Then she returned the file and she walked free. Even if they both knew the truth. Even if there was nothing that he wanted more than to prove it.

She wouldn't be walking for long though. For sure, Frederick was determined to disclose this little secret of hers. Because the moment he found enough evidence of the truth, Alistair was as good as dead.

* * *

Sometimes, when Luca spoke in that little sing-song voice, Kimiko thought her baby sister was absolutely adorable.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Kimi." Luca sang. "You're getting too close to the Hawkesworth boy."

And at times like this when Luca used it to make an actual point, it drove her a tiny bit crazy.

"You're overthinking this, Luca."  
"Am I?"  
"Absolutely. There is nothing going on between Raimundo and I."

Luca laughed, raised a sceptical brow. " _Raimundo_ huh? Not Lord Raimundo or Hawkesworth?"

"We're the same age, it's weird to be adding honorifics to his name."  
"That's how their society works!"  
" _Our_ society, Luca. If we're going to be reintegrating into it, we need to start thinking of it as our own."

Kimiko stuck the last pin in her hair, surveyed herself in the mirror and performed one final spin. It would take her a long time to get used to all the glamour, but if she was going to do this, she was in it for the long run. Evening gowns and makeup at dinner were really only the beginning. Flipping her hair, she posed before Luca, hoping for a biased opinion, "So, how do I look?"

"Too pretty to be hanging around the Hawkesworth boy if you ask me."

"Perfect!" She allowed for her smile to break through, even if she was shaking her head. Luca always did succeed at making her chuckle. "I'll see you after dinner then?"

"Yeah, if they don't stab you in the back and feed you to wild harpies first." Luca muttered, but Kimiko heard it, loud and clear. Luca knew that too.

"I'm going now." She called over her shoulder, waving without turning.

The very idea of her life being threatened by a bunch of guppies who hadn't reached the full maturity of their powers was slightly amusing. Even for those who had achieved full maturity, at maximum strength, they were hardly a match for her.

She was very powerful, very skilled and very aware of that fact.

So until Hawkesworth Raimundo had gained full maturity, what really did she have to worry about exactly?

* * *

When the food was laid out on the table and the goblets were filled with fresh blood, the general rule, naturally, was that you feast. Not wait around the table for your last Pureblood to show.

"This is getting ridiculous," Omi's announced to the entire table of seven. "I'm starving."

"Best hold your appetite a little longer, Omi. We still have to wait for our little princess." Arella lamented, picking at her nails that had just been manicured to perfection earlier that day. Growing up, Arella always had a very strong intuition, almost border-lining on supernatural. The moment Alistair Kimiko had showed up, there had been a darkness surrounding her, not evil, but dark. It set her on edge, warned her to stay away. So, Arella had done the smart thing and trusted that gut instinct.

Raimundo called for Kazuma. "Please check in on Kimiko, see if she's alright."

His faithful servant bowed, "Understood, Sir."

"No need."

The Alistair heiress strutted into the dining hall in a stunning silver gown and four-inch heels. The traditional monthly supper had been practiced across generations and this time, with all eight clans present for the first time, no expense was spared. Wearing what she did, jewels, gown, heels and all, Kimiko looked around the room and still didn't feel the least bit over-dressed.

"I apologise for my tardiness," she said, then hurried into her seat between Lynith and Clay. "I'm afraid my sister was having a bit of trouble settling in with the amount of luggage she's brought."

Raimundo, always the gentleman, predictably offered her a smile. One look and it became obvious that this was how Hawkesworth Raimundo looked when he flashed his 'courtesy smile'. "That's alright, Kimiko. We're all well acquainted with the agonies of moving in."

Well acquainted or not, it was obvious that they were all famished. Omi was already eyeing the drumstick. With all eight finally present, Raimundo gladly announced to all his hungry purebloods around the table, "Let us feast."

In the five minutes that she'd been sat here watching Logan Clay stuff his mouth with a gusto she's never expected from a guy as stoic as he was, Kimiko concluded that the glorious appearance of a pureblood's traditional supper really wasn't just for show.

She, who had never quite liked the expensive taste of truffles, realised that she's more than willing to clean out her plate. Maybe even lick it clean if it had been her in a different life.

Between bites, it quickly became obvious that despite all having the same stiff upbringing, each of the purebloods had distinct personalities of their own and maybe even a distinct preference for some of their peers too. For example, Kimiko noticed the interesting way Lynith looked at Frederick as if she derived some sort of amusement from his stiffness, or that adorable blush Celeste sported whenever Clay leaned over just a little too close.

She smiled. Very interesting.

"Lady Kimiko, is it true that you wouldn't be having an attendant?" Arella asked from across the table. An innocent question from every angle and yet Kimiko had a sneaking suspicion that the Lucard heiress had a special talent for causing innocent conversations to take very negative turns.

Nevertheless, it always was interesting to watch when people liked creating mountains out of molehills. Kimiko decided to humour her.

"It is true. My little sister, Luca, shall be assisting me in place of an attendant."  
"Your little sister?"  
"Yes, Headmaster Fung has already given his consent."  
"Quite unheard of don't you think?"

Ah, there it was; the turning point.

"Maybe so, but nearly everything about my presence here is quite unheard of wouldn't you say, Lucard?" Kimiko took her first bite of strawberry shortcake, made a mental note to ask for a second piece to take back to Luca. "Besides," she added, "Headmaster Fung believes that an early exposure to society will help Luca adapt much quicker to academy life when it's finally her time to enrol."

Their headmaster, to her utmost surprise, truly did live up to his reputation. He had been nothing but understanding and generous with them since their arrival. In just the short amount of time she'd spent seated in his office, Kimiko had sensed the man's strong sincerity with ease. A man of great character and morals, she'd decided.

"So your sister will be like your personal maid during the school term?"  
"Knowing Luca, I'm sure she would find some way to make me the one to serve her."

That elicited a few chuckles around the table.

"In any case," Raimundo said, "I think it's great that you'll have the company of family here. Perhaps you should consider allowing Lady Luca to join us on our monthly suppers as well."

She brightened up a little at that. Clearly the suggestion meant a little more to her than he'd realised. "I'll be sure to extend the invitation to her."

"Excellent. In the meantime, I'll have Kazuma wrap up a slice of that shortcake for you to take back to Lady Luca. I have yet to meet a young lady who could resist one of Chef Lorenzo's desserts."

Kimiko laughed, accepted the kind gesture. "With that kind of a bribe, I can almost guarantee my sister's presence at the next traditional supper."

Again, more chuckles from the other purebloods. Two seats down, Kimiko noticed how Lynith in particular was finding it all especially amusing. "Trust you to be bribing the poor girl, Rai." She turned to Kimiko, "How old is Lady Luca?"

"Twelve."

Lynith laughed, "Twelve? Rai, have you no shame?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it a bribe. More of a generous incentive."  
"Call it whatever you want, cousin. A duck is still a duck even if you decide to call it a swan."

Beside her, Clay chuckled. First time she'd seen any hint of cheeriness in the guy. "She pegged ya good with that one."

Raimundo sighed, loud. "Well, it certainly wouldn't be the first time."

"And I promise that it won't be the last either," Lynith winked at cousin dearest. Kimiko hadn't thought it possible, but each time Lynith spoke with that sort of unyielding informality, Kimiko couldn't help but admire her just that little bit more.

Between bites of money and restrictive corsets, Kimiko found some comfort in watching their light-hearted little exchange. At the very least, this bunch was proving to be slightly less of the stiff crowd that mother had always described their society to be.

Day two down without incident, quite an achievement if Kimiko could say so herself. She could do this. She could do this.

* * *

"You've been unusually quiet today, Omi." Raimundo pointed out after the ladies had retired for the day, claiming that they needed their beauty sleep.

"I was simply observing."  
"And what have you observed exactly?"

Omi opened his mouth with a raised finger, realised the lack of a revelation and instantly deflated a little. He muttered, "I have observed that Alistair Kimiko is an incredibly ordinary seventeen-year-old girl."

"Could be just an act. It's only been two days." Clay supplied.

"You too think that this is all just an act?" Omi asked.

"I'm just sayin' that it's a possibility. Not everything and everyone is part of some secret elaborate plan, Omi."  
"I am telling you, that squirrel was glaring at me!"  
"Lil' b also thought that squirrel was eight feet tall and had eyes larger than ya head."  
"That squirrel was pure evil!"

Frederick sighed, adjusted his spectacles. "We are still discussing that incident?"

"He started it!"

Clay, completely indifferent, pushed aside the accusatory finger pointed at him.

"In any case," Raimundo interrupted, "I wouldn't be jumping to any conclusions just yet, but I have to admit, Kimiko does appear to be a rather ordinary teenage girl."

"Will you be continuing to addressing her without honorifics, Raimundo?"

At the sound of her voice, all four men turned to see Arella re-entering the dining hall wearing pink fluffy pyjamas and cute bunny slippers.

"Arella, I had assumed you'd already gone to sleep."

She continued on with her wilful look of displeasure. "Will you?"

"I will be, yes."

It was one thing to address the girl they way in which she had requested and it was another to continue so even in her absence. Arella didn't understand. Where exactly did the line between courtesy and actual friendliness lie then?

"Don't you think that would send the message that the Alistair heiress is welcome here?"  
"That was what I was going for, yes."  
"Why? There's so much hate and bad blood between her and all of us."

"Bad blood? Sure, over thirty generations ago maybe." Clay pointed out, even if the conversation hadn't been directed toward him. "But hate? I'm not sure. I don't. Not really, that is."

"I don't hate her. I just don't trust her." Omi said.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Raimundo told them. "I'm not saying that she's the enemy here, but if that is how any of you wish to view her-" He gave Arella a levelled look, then turned his line of sight to Frederick. "-then I'm sure that line of logic applies."

Unlike Arella, Frederick might not have said a word since the Alistair heiress had walked into the room, but Raimundo knows the difference between a guarded look and giving someone the evil eye. That look that Frederick had been giving Kimiko from across the table all evening; definitely not friendly and definitely not just a guarded look.

It was the one kind of similar to the ones some of the other students were giving her as she walks down the hallways.

Raimundo had spoken with Frederick earlier that night so he knew all about that little confrontation with Kimiko. Despite everything Raimundo has said and everything he's done, truth be told there wasn't a single cell of his that trusted Alistair Kimiko. Too many questions, too many surprises, too little answers. And anyone who was being openly hostile towards her was simply not helping

Too obvious, Raimundo thought. All of them were just far too obvious.


	6. Chapter 5: In The Name of Showbiz

When she had been a little girl, her world had been perfect.

People despised them, labelled them all sorts of things – monsters, traitors, sinners. But Kimiko knew the truth; lived it. Their home had been filled with smiles, their family filled with warmth. She'd seen it for herself. Anyone who said otherwise hadn't lived that life.

They truly were the perfect little family living in their own perfect world. Those were the moments ever playing in her dreams. She remembered those days of sticky table tops and flour covered hair. Running down the halls with dough stuck to each finger. Luca didn't remember those days anymore, but Kimiko remembered them well, even dreamt of it still.

Kimiko awoke from her dream missing the clean scent of sheets and roses from back home. As much as they had covered every last square inch of the place in glamorous furniture, the place was still foreign and the people were still strange.

The students, the rumours, the gossip. Mother was right, this world was filled with monsters.

She glanced toward the large clock hanging neatly on the wall, looked out the window just in time to catch the setting sun. Kimiko had always thought that sunsets were pretty, but nothing as beautiful as the dawn. There was just something poetic about the brightening of a world banishing away the dark, the irony of monsters going into hiding at the end of the night. Kimiko identified herself as one of those monsters.

And then all at once, it registered in her mind with a sinking horror that it was seven; she was so very late.

Immediately, she was running, tossing articles of uniform into an oversized gym bag as she struggled into her combat shorts. To think that the one lesson she was running late for was the very one that made her heart pound.

By the time she tossed her bag into the girl's locker room and made it to the combat arena out in the courtyard, the second match had already begun; some girl from the neighbouring class against that boy who always sat in the front row. _Kieran? Kaiden?_ No, none of those names sounded quite right.

She took the empty seat next to Lynith on the bench amongst other spectating students, eyes tainted as they clashed. Kimiko was impressed. That boy with the dark hair was fast, quite uncommon for boys their age. As far as she knew, boys their age were too caught up with their muscles. But this boy was smart; where he lacked in brawn, he made up with in agility.

To her side, Lynith was looking far to amused to actually be watching the match. It was interesting, but not enough to evoke such a wide grin from her. Again, Kimiko thought she noticed Lynith's eyes doing that strange little glow. She thought to ask about it, but really wasn't sure enough to point it out. Under the light of the setting sun it was kind of hard to tell.

"Glad to see you could make it," Lynith said, eyes not leaving the arena. "Everyone was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"And miss my first combat lesson? Not a chance."  
"Good choice. This one's an interesting one."  
"How can you tell?"

A sudden applause quickly drew her attention back to the match at hand. Rightfully earned it was too. The boy with the dark hair pretty much had the match wrapped up at this point, feigning an attack from the left then striking the girl from above. Truly impressive. Then all too soon, Professor Woodwork was back on the field, practically kicking the two off the arena, ready to announce the third match of the evening. So much for basking in the light of his victory, the poor kid only got two seconds to make one leap of joy.

Kimiko remembered the brief mention from Omi at yesterday's supper that third matches were usually reserved for Purebloods in Woodwork's class. Obvious enough to them all, Woodwork was about to throw Kimiko out onto that arena.

Woodwork looked straight up at her sitting on the stands and lamented, "Young Lady Alistair, so nice of you to finally join us,"

Kimiko nodded, her smile unwavering. The obvious sarcasm wasn't lost to her, but-

"Third match," Woodwork announced, and as expected, he elected to put the new girl out on the field. "Lady Alistair Kimiko against–" he looked around, surveying his options, "–Lady S'valia Celeste."

The students were going wild with anticipation. Third matches in Woodwork's have always been the main event in combat classes. Nothing was more entertaining than watching their strongest trying to beat the crap out of each other. Kimiko supposed everyone was just a cynic in that sense.

From the corner of her eye, she caught Celeste giving Clay a strange look. Whether that was due to an uncertainty about losing to or overpowering an Alistair though, Kimiko wasn't sure. But it looked like the rest of the Purebloods had an idea or two. Arella for one didn't bother masking her smirk. The match was as good as over as far as she's concerned. Raimundo overheard her whispering to Omi on her left that Celeste would have her win in a minute or less, but Raimundo had to disagree. Celeste would ultimately emerge victorious of course, her swordsmanship was one of their finest. But he supposed Kimiko deserved a little more credit than 'a minute or less'; two minutes perhaps.

Raimundo watched both girls select their swords. He knew Celeste was fond of the twin mithril blades and she was a creature of habit. Kimiko on the other hand, he predicted would select the rapier. Girls tended to go with the rapiers; they were light and swing around like a fairy's wand. Twin blades were never the popular choice due to the level of skill required and that was why Raimundo ended up very surprised when Kimiko foolishly selected the pair of twin hook blades. She must be crazy, he thought. Then again, each time he thinks she's doing something crazy, Kimiko always found some way to surprise.

Both girls strode to the middle of the arena where they bowed simultaneously.

Woodwork stepped off the field to give way to what was certainly a highly anticipated duel. As the crowd settled, he announcement, "Begin!"

Celeste took first strike, aiming straight for the head. First strike and already going for vitals. Celeste, he knew, was determined to prove herself. He watched Kimiko intercept with a reaction time that almost seemed impossible, then gracefully side-stepped and deflected Celeste's strikes in single fluid motions. No wide eyes, no panic, no second thoughts. Everyone knew Celeste was a great swordswoman, but who knew the same could be said about the Alistair.

Five seconds into the match and already it was becoming clear that Alistair too was out to prove herself.

Celeste attacked with grace – slashing and deflecting blows with all the elegance imaginable in every stance. Kimiko on the other hand never wasted a single movement. Not into perfecting a stance, not into perfecting a strike. From the looks of it, she didn't seem to care about those. Completely unorthodox, but she was just as graceful without it.

Kimiko dodged Celeste's next swing at her ankles with a jump, purposefully landing atop Celeste's blade to wedge it between her foot and the ground. She aimed a slice directly at her hand and as anticipated, it forced Celeste to forsake her blade in order to dodge.

The crowd was roaring with excitement when Kimiko kicked her blade aside.

Celeste's stance had been perfect. Her strikes had been perfect. Kimiko merely waited for the right moment and slashed at her with success. Simply amazing.

After that, Kimiko turned offensive. Two blades against one. Celeste held her own extremely well for the rest of the match but as the match advanced, both girls were left with but a single sword and when Kimiko finally hooks Celeste's blade, she sent it skidding to the far edge of the arena.

Almost four minutes. Longer than any of them had expected and the victor hadn't been Celeste.

It was a good fight, Raimundo must admit. There hasn't been a swords duel as exciting as this in a long time simply because no one had ever been able to match up to Celeste. Arella had been a close second, but never quite close enough. This was about to spread like wild-fire in gossips around the school.

Frederick paid attention from the benches as Kimiko and Celeste exchanged acknowledgements, bowing and shaking hands. Genuine respect for a fellow swordswoman.

Well, if nothing else, at least Alistair was polite.

However, Frederick must admit that the girl was rather frightening. She, the devil, beat Celeste in a swords duel looking as innocent and angelic as she had been walking into their class last night.

For all the gossip and rumours that they were used to see being spread around, no one had been prepared for the news of Celeste's loss to create such a row. By the first lesson the next night, their entire school would have already come to know all about such a disgrace.

* * *

"What was that stance? I've never seen anything like it!"

"It's not so much a stance, more of a swordplay that my Aunt Freya taught me."

Kimiko tried to remain modest when fact was, she was absolutely beaming inside.

Out of everyone she's met since her arrival, Celeste had been the nicest, most pleasant creature imaginable. It could simply be due to her gentle demeanour but Celeste was absolutely radiant and Kimiko was almost jealous of how easily she seemed to pull that off. Because she knew, contrary to popular belief, elegance was something that took any young lady years and years to master. Celeste seemed to almost be a natural and wielded that elegance like a master.

"Your swordsmanship truly is extraordinary, Lady Kimiko. We must spar again sometime."

"We must. But you flatter me, my precision was nothing compared to yours," she told her. "And please, call me Kimiko."

"Gladly, please address me without any honorifics too then, Kimiko."

"Very well."

They entered the girl's locker room, two new friends bonding over blades and swords. Truly an unusual sight to behold and girls walking past gave them funny looks for it. After all, just hours ago they had never once exchanged a single word of pleasantries and all of a sudden, the two had become unlikely friends.

"This is where I leave you," Celeste paused before what Kimiko assumed was her locker. Simple and decorated with a simple purple ribbon strung by the corner. Okay, so not only was her hair a shade of lavender, she also seemed to particularly like lavender decorations. Kimiko found that kind of adorable. "I shall see you backstage at _The Naked Truth_ then?" Celeste asked.

"The… what?"  
"That interview tonight, I believe Raimundo must've mentioned it."  
"Right, that talk show with Faradaye Skives. Must've slipped my mind for a second there."

Kimiko had been trying to push the thought of being on national television into the furthest depths of her mind, evidently she'd been doing such a terrific job of it she'd gone and forgotten about the entire thing altogether. "Of course, I'll see you there." Kimiko faked her smile, even if her insides were actively churning.

God it shamed her to admit but she was really getting pretty good at this whole fake smiling business. Like mother always said, nothing should ever phase you, nothing should ever make you lose control.

She stood underneath the showers of the girl's shower room, listening to the chattering of girls with far too much free time on their hands, gossiping about the latest scandals and hottest make-up trends. It made Kimiko realise that she really knew nothing about any of those things. How was she to handle an interview when she knew next to nothing about the latest trends and tallest heels? Raimundo had mentioned how the questions on _The Naked Truth_ were never rehearsed. They liked to keep it that way, he'd said – authentic and completely non-scripted. Kimiko, who never had any interest in scandals and gossip, had never so much as watched that talk show. Now she's greatly regretting it because last night Raimundo dropped the news that all the Purebloods attending Alyssum Academy were expected to attend. That, and judging from the uproar of their return, he was most certain Faradaye Skives would be calling her out for 'a little chat'.

 _Just smile and remember; breathe_ – Raimundo had told her – _You'll do just fine._

He was right. She would be just fine. It was but a simple interview, nothing to be afraid of.

Kimiko stood beneath the hot water and revelled in the feeling of it washing away the tension in her shoulders.

* * *

" _It would seem that the Fake is seeking shelter in the academy."  
"A smart move. She's exploiting the academy's strong defences."  
"The Alistairs must already be on to us."  
"Be still, child. They are a cautious lot, but they haven't begun to suspect a thing."  
"In that case, we have to dispose of the Fake as soon as possible. She poses the largest threat to me."  
"Fake or not, she is the strongest of the lot. We must tread carefully when it comes to that one."  
"She's sly, but I can take her."  
"No, our pieces are moving into place. Just a little while longer, child. Vengeance will ultimately be yours."  
"I can already smell it."_

* * *

Backstage on the set was shrouded in quite the mass of activity, she quickly realised. The second she'd stepped foot into the vicinity, she'd been greeted by people attached to headsets yelling for staff to ready themselves and a few others scampering around in search of fellow co-stars. Kimiko stood right in its midst trying to understand how anyone could manage to attach the term 'bloody imbecile' to the back of someone else's name quite so easily.

Everything accounted for, Kimiko had simply never seen such an epic display of mayhem in her life.

Then a voice addressed her out of nowhere, deep with an unfamiliar, but charming rasp. It brought a calm so contrary to the outward chaos that it took her more than a mere second to even realise. "Good to see you here tonight, Young Lady Alistair."

"Lord Hawkesworth!" she whirled around, came face to face with the Supreme and curtsied out of formality. "Good evening, it is my pleasure to be here."

He nodded, then glanced around the set, almost proud. "Quite remarkable isn't it; this place?"

"It really is."  
"Do you know how many people watch _The Naked Truth_ each week, Lady Kimiko?"  
"I've heard that almost every household watches it each week, my Lord."  
"Thousands."

Thousands of noble vampire households watching them television, not to mention their butlers, their maids and all of their one-hundred servants. Kimiko didn't even wish to wonder how many pairs of eyes that would actually amount to.

"You'd be surprised by the amount of influence a pureblood holds, Lady Kimiko. Say the word and we'd be having riots on our hands in every other state."

Lord Hawkesworth took another step toward her, intimidating and uncomfortably close but Kimiko was determined not to take a single step away. It might've been just her alone who was sensing it, but Kimiko was convinced she saw the faint spark of something hostile in his eyes. For one reason or the other, Lord Hawkesworth really didn't like her very much.

"I understand, my Lord."

People had often described Lord Hawkesworth's voice as warm, smooth. But Kimiko listened to his voice and thought of a snake.

"You best be watching yourself, my dear." Lord Hawkesworth said and as he straightened himself, plastered across his face was a smile so charming, it could've fooled just about anyone. "Have a nice night."

He strode off to take his place in the audience and it suddenly hit her why she would be standing in that very spot at all. The rest of the Purebloods are still awaiting her arrival in the guest room. Dear Lord, they were all going to have her head.

So, in a floor-length gown and four-inch heels, Kimiko began to run.

* * *

"Where is she? It has been ten minutes, she is late!" Omi was pacing with his hands behind his back. "How many times must the Alistair heiress be late in a day? First combat lessons and now _The Naked Truth_. Did she really believe that no one noticed?"

Arella crossed her arms, leant back in her seat. "Careful Omi, wouldn't want to get caught complaining about our little princess."

"Are ya done, Arella?" Clay finally spoke up. He rarely interrupted petty squabbles, always thought it nonsensical and not his business to care. However, Arella had been nothing but sarcastic whenever it came to the topic of Alistair Kimiko and Clay wasn't picking sides when he made it known how annoying that actually was. "I can't deal with this petty hostility okay?"

Right at that moment, Alistair Kimiko came running into the studio's guest room all glamorous and panting. "Has the talk show started? I'm so sorry I'm late!"

She was a mess and allowed her formality to slip. She needed to recover quickly. Arella glared but Kimiko chose not to care. Although she had to admit that it was rather humorous how the Lucard heiress wasn't saying anything for a change. Raimundo of course, offered her his usual smile; the formal one that she noticed he often wore in the presence of his peers.

"You look lovely tonight, Kimiko," he told her. In a room filled with dissatisfied Purebloods, his smile, along with the presence of friendly faces such as Lynith and Celeste's, was enough reassurance for her to regain her calm. Raimundo said, "Worry not, all is well, the talk show has yet to start."

"Oh, thank goodness."  
"Your pin is coming a little undone though."  
"Really?"

She touched her hair. But the curls were so intricately pinned that she couldn't seem to find what he was talking about.

"Here." And with all his charm radiating in waves, Raimundo reached out, turned her slightly to the side and gently pushed the pin back into place. "There, good as new."

It was the hair stick. The one with the dangling sakura flowers father had given her. "Thank you."

Behind her, Kimiko could distinctly feel Arella's glare drilling holes through her skull.

Raimundo, being ever the perfectionist, gave in to the urge to ensure that all was going according to schedule with the staff. However, a member of said staff entered the studio room right as Raimundo was about to exit the guest room and bowed so low she almost rivalled Raimundo's butler for the perfect ninety-degree.

"My Lords, my Ladies, it's time to take your seats in the audience." she told them.

Kimiko noted that Frederick was first to stand before the rest followed suit. How traditional, they've stuck to the hierarchy of the Purebloods; Hawkesworth, Alistair, Althalos. With her in no position to lead, in Raimundo's absence, Frederick was the leader. Made sense.

Kimiko made to follow suit but was quickly stopped as the staff took a clear step to block her exit. "Lady Kimiko," she bowed in the most respectful way she knew how, "We have a surprise prepared for you tonight. May I humbly request your presence on our program?"

Her smile, for lack of a better word; it's fake. It concealed a little something behind it.

Surely it was more than just a surprise, maybe they'd pull a gigantic roach in front of her on national television. But Kimiko was determined to let known that the Alistair heiress wasn't scared of some measly roach. Let the world know; she was more likely to step on that poor thing than to scream.

"Sure."  
"Thank you, my Lady."

The staff member bowed again with her thanks and rushed off in a string of ' _Excuse me'_ s, ' _Sorry'_ s, then followed by a sharp ' _I said get out of the way!'_.

Although Kimiko didn't particularly agree or disagree with such crude behaviour, she found it all very interesting all the same.

Raimundo entered the room just in time to see the slight amusement in her eyes.

"Like what you see?"  
"Of course. The people running around, the yelling – it's so energetic around here!" she told him. "Oh, and of course, there's also the language!" Kimiko laughed.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Don't even get me started."

"Why? I think it's brilliant!"  
"You do?"  
"Certainly. It's nice to see such endearment amongst the staff."

She must be delusional. "You think calling someone a _bloody imbecile_ is a form of endearment?"

Raimundo was staring at her like's she'd grown a second head and yet all Kimiko could think about was how she pitied him.

"It's hard to explain."

All anyone ever did all day was bow in his presence and if he asked them to, they'd probably drop to their knees and roll over without question as well. Such boring creatures they were. Kimiko felt slightly sorry for them.

"Besides that," she said, turning to scrutinise his expression. Those dark emerald eyes, that perfectly controlled expression. She reached up, pulled the sakura hair stick from her hair; the one Raimundo had pushed back into place earlier, watched for a reaction. Nothing. She placed the accessory onto the small coffee table between them. Luca had done a beautiful job of pinning it up so meticulously, but tonight, Kimiko was in the mood for a bit of a dramatic flair.

"You know, you could've just asked me directly about it," she said, taking her time letting the rest of her hair loose. All whilst Raimundo sat watching her in fascination.

"Asked you about what?"

"The spell you placed on my hairpin." She replied without preamble. "A spying charm was it?"

The jig was up. She shouldn't have noticed for he had been extremely careful. But now that she had, Raimundo didn't see a point in bothering to deny it. "A tracking charm."

She combed through her hair with her fingers, loosened out those curls. "So it was just a tracker. Honestly I would've agreed to it if only you'd asked."

"Oh, come on, Kimiko. You weren't born yesterday and neither was I." He leant in close, till his face was just inches from hers. "I honestly doubt that you would."

"Why? I have nothing to hide, Raimundo." She met his gaze head on, challenging, knowing.

It was a lie, of course. With every clan there would always be secrets to hide, the Hawkesworths were no exception so Raimundo knew exactly what that was like. However, concealed amongst those secrets were layers upon layers of lies. Lies she'd told the public, lies she'd told herself. The girl was like a living personification of the concept of deception and Raimundo simply couldn't leave that lying.

She didn't sense anything threatening about him unlike with his father. If anything, Raimundo seemed sceptical, curious and definitely unconvinced. So she tells him, with his face so close to hers she could practically feel the warmth of his body heat on her skin, "If there is something you would like to know, all you have to do is ask."

And there they stood for a moment. Just the two of them, heir and heiress, sizing the other up. She couldn't look away, for some reason, this boy captivated her in ways she never thought possible.

But then the staff with the largest stack of scripts she had ever seen entered the room without even the slightest thought of knocking and the moment was broken.

"Lady Kimiko, it's time."

That was the cue for a pair standing this close to jump apart. But with souls as prideful as these ones, neither budged for a good second. After which Kimiko nodded, with eyes still tainted on Raimundo, then picked up the sakura hair stick. The one with the tracking charm still embedded inside.

"I think I'll hold onto this for a little while longer."

They could try their best, but in the end, they would never catch her stumbling.

"Well then, I'll see you later. We still have a tour around the library to finish, don't we, Kimiko?'

"Yes, I believe we do. Until then, Raimundo."

* * *

Usually the level of enthusiasm on these shows were pretty phenomenal, but it's been a while since Raimundo last saw such uncontrolled reactions from the crowd. She had been escorted onto the set as Raimundo stood backstage behind the cameras watching Kimiko take everything in stride.

Faradaye had kissed the back of her hand, she had given him a casual greeting and then curtsied to the crowd. Even the way she crosses her legs as she sits gave no first-time jitters away.

Here we go; Faradaye's opening. One word from him and he had the entire audience captivated.

"That is quite a lovely gown I must say, Lady Kimiko. A beautiful gown for a beautiful young lady."  
"Thank you. That is quite a lovely microphone you have there."

Faradaye laughs, "Yes, I do believe so, my Lady."

Kimiko was good. Even the crowd was chuckling along. Raimundo has heard of some of the guests on these shows having to guess at the upcoming questions in order to plan their perfect answers, but Alistair Kimiko just walked onto stage, opened her mouth and the entire crowd was instantly with her.

"So, I'm sure everyone is dying to know," Faradaye started, "Tell us, how has life been post-seclusion?"

Ah, the easy question.

"It's been wonderful. Such an eye opener, I received quite the culture shock."  
"I can imagine that the transition was tough."

She chuckles, "No, what's tough is dragging all that luggage up to the third floor by yourself whilst your sister plays the _I-have-no-muscle-mass_ card because she's twelve."

Laughter. Even in a crowd where amongst them sat individuals still harbouring ill-will towards the Alistairs, the response was generally a positive one. Raimundo stood impressed. Their conversation on air went on just like that, quirky the entire way. Kimiko took everything in stride, answered each question intelligently with a filter the size of Italy. Nothing scandalous, nothing offensive.

"Last question, Lady Kimiko. I have to ask, I heard this rumour going around that you've charmed several young men into sending you flowers in the short days you've spent here. Have you heard about those?"

She looked at him, stunted for the first time this entire interview. She recovered quickly though with an utter look of amusement. "Oh, trust me, I've heard those rumours, Faradaye. What I don't know about is the whereabouts of those flowers because they certainly weren't sent to me."

"What a surprise, I for one would've thought you'd be drowning in suitors by now."  
"Well, I guess you can never quite trust the rumour mill can you?"  
"Believe me, Lady Kimiko, I know."

Of course he did, Faradaye practically monopolised the rumour mill. A good number of rumours had originated from him and for all she knew, this stupid one about the flowers had been created by none other than Faradaye himself. Talk about the _naked truth_.

The interview ended incredibly soon after, much to their immense relief. Raimundo had joined the audiences in their applause. It really wasn't too bad for a first interview. In fact, it had been rather commendable if he had to be honest, witty, entertaining – the key factors of what a talk show should be like.

A little voice piped up from right behind him that almost made him jump. "I have to say, Kimi's doing a really good job."

He turned, behind him stood a little girl of ten, maybe twelve, wearing their school colours. Dark hair, with striking purple eyes. He's never met her, but something about her features seemed almost familiar somehow. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that. "I'm terribly sorry, but students aren't allowed on the set, I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"Oh, I'm not a student here."  
"So, the uniform?"  
"Shh, it's my sister's. I simply borrowed it for a bit."

Granted, the uniform did perhaps look two sizes too big on her. A non-student roaming the campus? It dawned on him then; this was no ordinary girl. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Luca." He bowed, extended his hand.

She curtsied in return, offered her hand where he planted a feathering kiss. "The pleasure's all mine, Raimundo."

She had deliberately omitted the use of honorifics. Very interesting, very bold for a child. The Alistairs certainly had raised a daring litter. He asked her, "Are you supposed to be here, Lady Luca?"

"Not really. But I had to, I was getting bored." She pouted, returned her gaze onto the set where the cameras were now off and Kimiko was having a casual conversation with Faradaye. "Plus, I've never seen a talk show before."

"And how are you liking it so far?"  
"It's amazing. I like how crazy it is with all the yelling and the cursing."  
"Funny, your sister said the same thing."  
"Duh."

She offered no other explanation and Raimundo decided not to push. He figured the Alistair household must be pretty rowdy for both sisters to enjoy the uncontrolled chaos on the set. Raimundo chose not to question that logic. Besides, Luca really seemed to be enjoying herself.

"I shall leave you to roam the premises then," he told her. She shuffled her feet, like she had something to ask of him but wasn't sure that was the smartest thing to do. So he prompts, "Something you need, Lady Luca?"

"You won't tell Kimiko I was here will you?"

She looked a little worried. Who knows, maybe Kimiko was actually really strict on her younger sibling. He offered her a smile quickly followed by a charming wink, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks!"

She did an adorable little curtsy and ran off in the direction of the dormitories. Although, with the slight cheekiness she had exhibited, Raimundo had a sneaky suspicion she wasn't quite heading back for her room.

Strange, before she made herself known to him, Raimundo hadn't sensed her presence standing right next to him at all. Perhaps the use of the Alistairs' famed barriers had several more variations to its use than they thought. Whatever it was, if a young girl of twelve was able to cast a barrier strong enough to completely mask her presence, Raimundo couldn't wait to see what an Alistair who had achieved the full maturity of her powers could do.

He watched Kimiko headed off-stage headed toward him in smiles.

* * *

Raimundo had made good of his promise to show her around. Not only was he giving her the tour of the library, but on their way there, they'd even stopped by the cafeteria for pistachio mint ice-cream. Kimiko had even made a comment about what a charmer he was in her moment of sundae bliss. Neither one of them had brought up their little pre-interview incident, which was just as well. Kimiko saw no point in its discussion anyway.

Now walking down long aisles filled with written and printed literature, Kimiko doesn't miss how Raimundo was conveniently pushing the books oddly jutting out of their rows every so often along the shelf back into alignment. It was rather endearing – this little tendency of his – and Kimiko was absolutely determined not to laugh.

"Hey, Raimundo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's _Hamlet_ doing on the top shelf?"  
"What?"

His head snapped up in search of the odd Shakespeare amongst compositions of Mozart. Something about that made her wonder if being a perfectionist was really worth all the hassle.

"I don't see it."

"It's right there," she pointed to a random spot on the top shelf. "See?"

He squinted as if that would've made a difference. He was really trying, but the look of confusion on his face sent her into a fit of giggles and just like that the jig was up. Raimundo ended up chuckling as well, even if he was shaking his head.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" There was that tiny spark of wit in his eyes again. Kimiko had realised earlier on how carefully hidden that spark was before the rest of society. It was slight, but she was certain that at some point, that must've been one of his more attractive traits to flaunt.

"That aside," she said, glancing around. "This place truly is amazing."

"Extraordinary isn't it?" He had probably been silently laughing at her childish enthusiasm this entire time. "Every single piece of literature ever written is archived here. Every spell ever casted, every history book ever recorded. They're all here."

Decorum dictated that she at least attempt to mask her enthusiasm. It was inappropriate and it was unsightly for a Pureblood to be so blatantly enthusiastic about anything. But like most of their rules around here, Kimiko felt that it was complete and utter rubbish.

She watched Raimundo pull a book off a shelf, took a brief look at its cover before handing it to her. "Here."

" _Babble's Favourite Nursery Rhymes_?"

Raimundo nodded with that charming grin she's quickly finding herself quite accustomed to. "It's no Shakespeare tragedy," he told her, "But I thought this might be a little more age appropriate."

"Age appropriate?" she raised her brow with a laugh.

"Wall climbing and now habitual nit-picking, Kimiko is there nothing that you are incapable of?"

"Well, I seem quite incapable of reaching the top shelf." she offered.

"Then I guess we better go fetch a ladder before you get any more funny ideas."

Raimundo had known her only a couple days, but it was becoming increasingly evident how much they both enjoyed bringing up references to their brief encounter three years ago. It was nothing fancy, nothing extravagant, but it was a whole little secret that was entirely theirs to tell.

And for a Pureblood whose entire life had always been put up for broadcast, Raimundo thought the idea of keeping a little secret just to themselves slightly exhilarating.

They had been casually strolling down the aisle of books for a while and it had also been deceptively light-hearted when she finally asked:

"So, what is it you want from me exactly?"

She appeared care-free and slightly mysterious, but she also almost seemed to have him all figured out. He turned a puzzled look her way, amused and slightly curious. "Care to explain?"

"You distrust me so, yet you offer to take me on school tours and voluntarily choose to spend time with me when you could be with friends. You take the friendly route, try to get close, but you're careful because you're scared to offend. It's not the same as someone who's just trying to be courteous, Raimundo. You want something."

"You're incredibly perceptive, Kimiko." He smiled, almost like his version of raising a white flag to her. "You're right, I do have something to ask of you."

"And what would that be?"

She was willing to entertain his request. Wasn't an agreement, but he supposed her willingness to listen was a good start. "As you know, the Hawkesworths have been the only bloodline to inherit control over all the seven elements. Takes us almost an entire lifetime to be proficient in most of them. Even then there is always much that we cannot achieve."

She smiled, polite and patient. She already knowing where this was going. "Your clan has gained adequate control over most of the elements with the exception of one."

He nodded, made the actual request for himself. "There has never been an ice-user amongst us. Everything the Hawkesworths have passed down was self-taught, it's unspecialised and it lacks expertise. I wish to change that. I would like you to teach me."

"And give away all my family's secrets?"  
"Not your secrets, but I would like to build some foundational skills. The right way; Lady Toreia's way"

She took a slight moment to think, gave it some thought. She guessed that the Hawkesworths had been casting ice in a method that was kind of like a hybrid of fire and earth casting for centuries. Probably was terrible casting, but they were already considered almost all powerful. He didn't need her. She had no interest in teaching.

"I appreciate your trust in my capabilities, but I have to decline." There was no way in hell that he genuinely thought she was that stupid.

"At least give it some thought."

"Don't you have tutors for that?"

"Not an Alistair," he told her. "Not like you."

"A bold statement to make considering you've never actually seen me cast."  
"Any amount of proper guidance from you would be of great help."  
"You've been suspicious of me, even attempted to slip a tracking charm on me. Why should I help you?"

"Because I am really trying my hardest to trust you."

Out of nowhere, he dropped that little bomb on her head and Kimiko simply didn't know how to react. Of everyone here, Raimundo had been the most confusing. Nothing about him was quite what it seemed. Kimiko didn't like that, she liked relationships kept straightforward and simple. "I know you don't believe me and we haven't made this change the easiest for you, Kimiko," he admitted. "But I am trying."

His bold declaration had certainly thrown her off guard. But it shouldn't have; she saw it in him, she's seen his effort. Kimiko knew they had ways to go but she looked at him and believed he really was trying. She decided in that moment that she would too.

"Okay. I'll do it."  
"…Just like that?"  
"Just like that. I'll teach you the basics of casting ice, no strings attached."

Raimundo had to say, he was rather surprised. He had thought he'd need weeks, maybe months to wear her down before she would agree to give him some tips, maybe even watch him cast then give him a couple pointers. But to receive a private lesson from an Alistair – to say Raimundo was pleased was a real understatement.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."  
"Don't thank me yet. Just so you know, my methods aren't exactly the most stress-free."  
"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Luca would absolutely kill her. Giving the key to mastery of all elements to the Hawkesworths didn't sound like the smartest move to her own ears either. But her mind was made up now, and she was going to teach the Hawkesworth heir the most beautiful magic of all.

Sun was rising. She stood by an open window, made a twirl and soaked in the sunlight as it touched her skin. It was a long moment of quiet basking before she spoke. "So, when do we start?"


End file.
